Quand les loups ne sont pas là
by Toonette
Summary: Une partie de la meute, les loups garous, est parti résoudre un problème dans une ville voisine laissant les humains seuls à Beacon Hills. Les humains se font alors subitement attaqués et doivent se défendre contre cette menace. Parviendront-ils à tenir le coup jusqu'au retour des loups garous ? Pas sûr...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **Et me revoilà ! It's me ! ;-)** **Bon voilà une nouvelle fic, du sterek, qui s'articulera en 10 chapitres, je publierais toutes les deux semaines, le samedi ou le dimanche selon mes disponibilités ^^**

 **Titre : Quand les loups ne sont pas là...**

Chapitre 1 : … les humains se font attaquer !

Stiles soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois son portable. Rien. Toujours rien. Pas de sms ! Nada ! Un petit ami ne devait-il envoyer régulièrement des messages ? Stiles, lui, en avait envoyé dix-huit. Ce n'était pas rien ! Le dernier étant « ce n'est pas que tu manques mais j'ai hâte que tu reviennes ! ». À se demander si son petit ami pensait à lui ! Deux jours, que les loups-garous étaient partis régler un problème à Dilens Hills, à quatre heures de Beacon Hill. Problème surnaturel, bien sûr ! Les humains étaient donc restés sur place et Stiles avait eu beau argumenter sur la possibilité de les accompagner, Derek s'était montré inflexible. Les humains devaient rester à Beacon Hills, point final. Ce jour-là avait marqué leur première dispute de couple et Stiles avait trouvé l'expérience déplaisante... jusqu'à la phase réconciliation ! Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Derek ne lui avait envoyé que deux pauvres sms en deux jours et ça, c'était d'une injustice criante.

Tous les humains avaient eu un avis différent sur la question. Lydia, qui n'était pas vraiment humaine, avait vu partir les loups-garous avec soulagement et une pointe d'agacement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de la petite gueguerre que se livraient Jackson et Aiden pour pouvoir sortir avec elle. Bien sûr, elle appréciait d'être convoitée mais cela était devenu lassant à la longue ! Elle n'aimait pas non plus être laissée sur le côté ! Elle était Lydia Martin, bon sang !

Danny, pour sa part, essayait de voir ça avec logique, ils n'étaient que des humains et se mêler aux affaires lycanthropes pourrait s'avérer fatal. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de communiquer activement par sms avec son Ethan. En voilà un couple normal !

Allison, elle, s'était engueulée avec Scott. Elle n'était pas une faible humaine, non ! Elle était une chasseresse agile et dangereuse ! Elle ne sortait peut-être plus avec lui, mais c'était Scott qui s'était opposé à sa venue. La brune était aussi en froid avec son petit ami Isaac car celui-ci avait juste essayé de la calmer sans contredire Scott et Derek. Un comble !

Du coup, Stiles s'ennuyait comme un rat mort ! Sans les loups-garous, il n'y avait plus aucune action ! Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Aiden, Ethan et Jackson étaient donc loin d'eux pour un temps indéterminé. Trop long ! Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Heureusement qu'ils étaient partis pendant la période des vacances sinon ça aurait fait tache à l'école ! Stiles se leva, décidé à aller se faire un goûter digne de ce nom. Quand il stressait, il avait tendance à grignoter, il avait des raisons pour le coup ! Son petit ami et ses amis se battaient contre une confrérie de sorcières folles dingues ! Il avait fait des recherches actives sur ce sujet pour qu'ils partent informés de ce qu'ils avaient à affronter. Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il les accompagne. Comment feraient-ils sans lui ? Stiles serra les poings et vérifia une nouvelle fois son portable. Toujours aucun message ! Très bien ! Si môsieur l'alpha ne lui envoyait pas de sms, eh bien ! qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! Et toc ! Tout en se cuisinant un truc sympa, il se mit de la musique ce qui l'empêcha de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans sa maison...

888888888888

Christopher Argent pesta. Il était certainement face à sa mission la plus délicate…Réussir à faire un repas sans le griller ! Pas simple... Depuis que sa femme était morte, il essayait avec acharnement de donner à Allison le foyer le plus chaleureux et stable possible. Et faire un repas mangeable en faisait partie. Comment sa femme avait-elle fait pendant toutes ces années pour tout gérer ? Cela relevait du miracle ! Il se concentra. Cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile que de tendre des pièges à des loups-garous ?! Si ? Il regarda son portable, pas de sms. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais cela faisait la sixième fois en une heure qu'il le faisait. À se demander si la personne en question savait envoyer des textos ! Il saisit la spatule d'un air décidé. Faire des crêpes serait le défi de sa journée ! Allison reviendrait bientôt et aurait le droit à un super goûter. Au moins, il penserait à autre chose. Brusquement, il entendit un bruit et arrêta son geste. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison et ce n'était certainement pas une visite de courtoisie…

8888888888

Allison regarda son amie lui refaire son vernis à ongles. Voilà bien une chose normale à faire ! Cela changeait de ces derniers passe-temps : traquer un kanima meurtrier, tirer sur une meute d'alphas ou encore sauver sa propre vie ! Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Elle y jeta un regard froid. Isaac lui envoyait des textos d'amour et d'excuses et elle faisait en sorte de ne pas lui répondre. Elle n'était pas rancunière ! Mais franchement les autres exagéraient ! Les humains étaient constamment mis sur le côté ! De plus, elle savait se battre ! Bon sang ! Elle avait envie de tirer sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un pour être précis !

-Bon tu veux quoi comme couleur ? Rouge sang ? Ou noir ténèbres ? lui demanda Lydia avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Noir comme mon âme, sourit Allison pour entrer dans le délire de son amie.

-Bizarre, j'aurai pensé à du rouge sang ! À ton expression, j'ai l'impression que tu vas commettre un massacre !

Lydia voyait bien que son amie avait des envies de meurtre, elle-même avait envie de tuer un ou deux loups-garous ! Derek faisait une erreur en ne reconnaissant pas l'utilité des humains ! Elle s'appliqua avec un soin maniaque à faire des ongles parfaits à son amie.

-Tu vas faire la tête à Isaac et à Scott pendant longtemps ? s'enquit Lydia, l'air de rien.

Allison soupira, n'ayant pas envie de répondre à la question de Lydia. Elle préféra donc orienter le sujet sur autre chose.

-Et toi ? Tu vas choisir qui entre Jackson et Aiden ?

Lydia fit la moue et accepta d'un regard de ne plus parler de ses deux sujets épineux. Le portable d'Allison vibra mais s'arrêta brusquement. Allison fronça les sourcils et en regarda son portable. Elle allait vérifier ce qui n'allait pas mais se stoppa en entendant un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Un bruit de verre brisé. Tous les sens en alerte, elle saisit son couteau qu'elle avait à la taille...

8888888888

Danny sourit au texto qu'Ethan lui avait envoyé.

 _De Ethan : « Jackson et mon frère n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler ! Tu me manques ! »_

Tout en travaillant sur un devoir de math à rendre pour la rentrée, il textota une réponse : « _Derek ne les a pas encore tué ? »_

 _De Ethan : « Ça ne devrait pas tarder ! Isaac s'est pris le poing de Scott dans la figure ! »_

Danny éclata de rire et se dépêcha d'écrire un autre sms :

 _« Pk ? Vous n'êtes pas censés vous battre ensemble contre les sorciers ? »_

 _De Ethan : « Isaac a demandé des conseils à Scott pour Allison. C'est encore un sujet sensible ! Les sorciers sont coriaces, heureusement Deaton nous a donné le nécessaire ! Notre groupe n'est pas encore très soudé :-( . Derek est préoccupé. Tu savais qu'il gardait une photo de Stiles dans son portefeuille ? »_

Danny sourit cette fois-ci d'un air attendri. Stiles et Derek étaient un couple trop mignon. Il rédigea le sms puis l'envoya :

 _« Ils sont trop mimi ! Ils vont bien ensemble ! Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi affreusement ! »_

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son texto n'avait pas abouti puis il y jeta un coup d'œil en fronçant les sourcils. Pas de réseau. Impossible, il y en avait toujours. Peut-être un souci sur la ligne ? Il n'entendit pas le léger cliquetis suspect qui provenait de sa porte d'entrée...

8888888888

Chris sut tout de suite quand la personne fut derrière lui. S'il croyait le surprendre, c'était raté ! Un chasseur n'oubliait jamais de tendre l'oreille ! Question de survie ! Comme seul arme il avait une spatule. Ça ferait l'affaire ! Sans hésiter, il se retourna en envoyant son arme improvisée droit dans la gorge de l'autre, ce qui surprit et blessa son assaillant. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de douleur et ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Chris ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il saisit la poêle derrière lui pour donner un coup violent sur la tête de son agresseur et par principe il répéta son geste pour s'assurer que l'autre était bel et bien assommé ! Le chasseur se figea ensuite à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Rien. Son assaillant était venu seul, grossière erreur ! Chris prit tout de suite son portable pour tenter d'appeler sa fille. Pas de réseau. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ce n'était pas bon signe ! Rapidement, il palpa et fouilla son agresseur. Aucune arme mais des photos. Cinq pour être précis. Il poussa un juron et se dépêcha d'aller chercher son arsenal pour ensuite prendre sa voiture et foncer jusqu'à la demeure de Lydia. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

8888888888

Allison envoya Lydia sur le côté au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. L'inconnu fonça droit sur elle toutes griffes et crocs sortis. Allison et lui tombèrent au sol dans un lutte acharnée. Elle lui planta le couteau dans l'épaule et entendit avec satisfaction l'autre grogner de douleur. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il semblait vouloir lui déchiqueter la gorge. Pour le repousser, elle lui donna un violent coup au visage mais il ne recula pas, bien au contraire. Il lui sourit, sentant qu'elle faiblissait dans ses tentatives pour le maintenir loin de sa gorge. Puis brusquement, il se raidit et s'affaissa sur elle. Lydia venait de lui planter sa lime à ongles dans la nuque.

-Je l'ai tué ? s'inquiéta Lydia choquée par son geste.

Allison grimaça en le repoussant. L'autre respirait encore, mais la lime avait dû toucher une zone importante pour le rendre subitement inconscient.

-Nan, Lydia mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'attarder !

Lydia hocha la tête tout en gardant le regard fixé sur le corps de leur agresseur. Allison se figea en entendant du bruit venant d'en-bas. D'un signe de la main à Lydia, elle lui indiqua de ne pas bouger. Ensuite, Allison empoigna fermement son couteau et descendit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle leva son poignard pour l'abattre sur son assaillant, mais retint son geste à temps en constatant avec soulagement que c'était son père !

-Papa ! On a été attaqué ! Lydia est en haut et...

-On n'a pas le temps Allison ! Danny et Stiles sont toujours en danger !

8888888888

Danny se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu refuser les cours de self-défense que son petit ami lui avait proposé. À cet instant précis, il en aurait bien eu besoin ! Sa chambre en bazar lui avait certainement sauvé la vie ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas entendu l'inconnu entrer ! Il essayait désespérément de ralentir l'individu en lui lançant tout ce qu'il lui passait par la main. Il arriva bien à un moment où il se retrouva à court de projectiles et l'autre en profita pour le projeter au sol. Danny poussa un gémissement de panique. Il essaya de ramper hors de sa portée ! Peine perdue ! L'autre l'immobilisa et entreprit avec un sourire sadique de l'étrangler. Danny paniqua complètement. De ses mains il tenta de repousser son agresseur, mais il échoua. Sa vue se brouilla et il pensa à Ethan. L'autre serait anéanti...

Allison entra dans la maison de Danny en courant. Elle alla directement vers la chambre de ce dernier et pria pour ne pas arriver trop tard...

8888888888

Tout en se trémoussant au rythme de la musique, Stiles mélangeait ses ingrédients pour se faire un super gâteau au chocolat. Le rêve ! Il enverrait une photo à Derek parce qu'il savait que l'autre en saliverait d'envie. C'était le gâteau préféré de l'alpha après tout ! Ça serait sa petite vengeance pour l'absence de sms ! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! S'attendait-il à ce qu'il se passa ensuite ? Pas du tout ! Qu'on le tire violemment en arrière et que l'on tente de lui fracasser la tête sur le comptoir ? Cela ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il pensait faire aujourd'hui ! Il loupa le comptoir de peu, il aurait soufflé de soulagement si l'autre n'avait pas retenté sa chance ! Sans hésiter, Stiles envoya sa tête en arrière et eut la satisfaction d'entendre un craquement. Il eut très mal aussi. La tête de l'autre devait être fait en béton, pas possible autrement ! La surprise fit que son agresseur le relâcha et cela permit à l'hyperactif de fuir vers sa chambre. Finalement, il bénissait l'obstination de Derek à vouloir lui apprendre certains coups ! La peur le poussa à forcer l'allure. Un peu sonné quand même, il trébucha dans les escaliers pour mieux se relever et arriver dans sa chambre. Il entendait l'autre juste derrière lui. Stiles était à deux doigts de paniquer complètement et la seule chose qu'il l'en empêchait, fut la certitude que l'autre en profiterait pour mieux le tuer. La respiration laborieuse, il put choper la petite boîte ronde sur son bureau au moment où son agresseur le fit tomber. Stiles dévissa précipitamment le récipient et balança son contenu. Son assaillant hurla de surprise puis de douleur. Ce mélange de sorbier et d'aconit n'était pas très apprécié par les loups-garous ! L'autre tremblait violemment au sol et semblait hors service pour un moment au moins !

Restant sur ses gardes, il contourna précautionneusement le corps et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur quand il percuta quelqu'un dans les escaliers. Il était foutu !

-Stiles ! C'est Chris ! essaya de le prévenir le chasseur.

Trop tard, Stiles venait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure ! Se rendant compte de sa bévue, Stiles se confondit en excuse. Il put voir que Lydia était restée dans l'entrée.

-Du calme Stiles ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Nous devons sécuriser la maison ! D'autres vont arriver et nous devons nous tenir prêts !

8888888888

Allison arriva peu de temps après en soutenant un pauvre Danny déboussolé. Chris refusa de répondre à leurs questions tant que la maison ne fut pas sécurisée comme il le voulait. Du sorbier créa un cercle protecteur autour de la maison, des pièges ainsi que des alarmes complétèrent la sécurité des lieux et toutes les issues furent bloquées. Après seulement, le chasseur consentit à ce qu'ils se réunissent dans le salon pour une réunion d'urgence. Stiles, Lydia, Danny et Allison regardèrent l'adulte avec l'espoir qu'il résolve tout. Chris soupira et aligna quatre photos sur la table. C'était celle des quatre adolescents.

-Je les ai trouvé dans la poche de mon agresseur. Vous êtes les cibles d'assassins. Le reste est encore un mystère. Mais visiblement ce sont des loups-garous, certainement une meute adverse qui en ont après nous, enfin après vous. C'est une tactique assez claire, ils profitent de l'absence d'une partie de la meute pour attaquer l'autre. Visez les compagnons ou compagnes est une bonne solution pour déstabiliser l'ennemi, expliqua calmement Chris.

-Oui, mais vous, pourquoi avez-vous été attaqué ? Ce que vous nous dites c'est que ce sont les compagnes et compagnons qui sont visés. Jusque-là, pas de problème ! Moi je sors avec Derek, Allison avec Isaac et Scott est encore amoureux d'elle. Lydia est courtisée par Jackson et Aiden et Danny a Ethan. Mais vous ? demanda Stiles.

Chris parut déstabilisé mais se reprit rapidement.

-J'étais là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

-Mais... !

-Nous devons organiser notre défense ! le coupa Chris en lui jetant un regard qui lui ordonnait de se taire.

Stiles accepta de capituler pour le moment, il avait le sentiment que le chasseur cachait quelque chose. Puis il s'inquiéta pour son père et Mélissa. Ils étaient en voyage de noces, mais seraient-ils vraiment à l'abri ?

-Et mon père et Mélissa ? Ils ne risquent vraiment rien ?

-Il n'y avait pas d'autres photos, vous êtes les seuls visés, lui assura Chris.

-Il y a un autre problème ! s'écria Lydia, nous n'avons pas de réseau ! Comment allons-nous prévenir la meute que nous sommes en danger ?!

-Nous allons devoir espérer qu'ils arrivent avant que l'on se fasse de nouveau attaquer, soupira Allison.

Chacun hocha la tête, se rendant compte avec inquiétude que des créatures rôdaient dehors et avaient pour but ultime de les tuer…

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Alors, vos impressions ? Bien ? Pas bien ? ;-)**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^ !**

 **Je vous laisse, j'ai un gâteau au chocolat à manger !**

 **BBB !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les petits loups !**

 **Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic vous plaise ! Je viens de terminer mes examens et comme demain je bosse, je préférais poster tout de suite le second chapitre ! Je rappelle je publierais toutes les deux semaines ! :-)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les réponses à vos supers commentaires !**

Chapitre 2 : Quand les loups ne sont pas là... les humains doivent se défendre tous seuls !

-Tu crois qu'ils vont comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Lydia en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle.

Stiles se retint de lui faire part de ses propres angoisses. Et elles étaient nombreuses ! Quand arriverait le reste de sa meute ? Avaient-ils eux aussi des problèmes ? Combien de temps avant que leurs ennemis ne les attaquent ? Il en avait encore beaucoup en tête, mais il les repoussa pour rassurer son amie.

-Danny envoie des sms à Ethan au moins toutes les cinq minutes, crois-moi que ne plus rien recevoir, cela lui paraîtra suspect ! lui assura l'hyperactif en espérant que le reste de la meute ne soit pas elle aussi en danger.

Lydia dodelina de la tête d'un air absent. Stiles soupira et regarda l'horloge murale, voilà deux heures qu'ils s'étaient calfeutrés dans la maison. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques. L'hyperactif avait émis l'hypothèse que leurs agresseurs avaient peut-être abandonné l'idée de les tuer. Chris n'en démordait pas et préférait jouer la carte de la sécurité. Le chasseur avait mis en place des rondes de surveillance. Actuellement, c'étaient sa fille et lui qui surveillaient l'activité à l'extérieur. Au moindre signe suspect, ils devraient se tenir prêts. Danny dormait dans le canapé du salon. Lydia et lui se morfondaient dans la cuisine. Chris avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'équipent d'un pistolet chacun. Stiles espérait à ne pas avoir à s'en servir, il tirait bien, mais dans une situation aussi stressante il avait peur de perdre ses moyens ! Le père d'Allison était légèrement flippant avec tout son arsenal, Stiles avait même aperçu un lance-roquette ! Vrai de vrai ! Stiles joua nerveusement avec son t-shirt porte-bonheur, il avait décidé de l'enfiler pour se rassurer. C'était un cadeau de Derek. Bon sang, ce souvenir lui laissait toujours un sourire aux lèvres...

 _-Stiles! Réveille-toi_! _Stiles !_

 _L'hyperactif se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son petit-ami qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Il se sentit gêné, il le réveillait souvent à cause de ses cauchemars._

 _-Je suis là, Stiles, lui murmura Derek en le prenant contre lui._

 _Stiles se tortilla pour le coller encore plus, il avait besoin de sentir le corps chaud et réconfortant de son petit-ami contre lui. Il avait peur, Derek se lasserait forcément de lui à force, non ?_

 _-Arrête de penser ça, marmonna alors Derek en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'hyperactif._

 _-Comment tu sais à quoi je pense ?!_

 _-C'est simple, je te connais. Je t'aime et je ne quitterai jamais, lui promit Derek._

 _-Et si... enfin tu es souvent confronté à des créatures surnaturelles dangereuses... Un jour, j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas... lui chuchota Stiles en frissonnant à cette idée._

 _Derek se décolla de lui et fit en sorte que Stiles le regarde._

 _-Je ferai toujours en sorte de revenir, tu crois que je n'ai pas pas les mêmes peurs vis-à-vis de toi ?_

 _-Moi ? Je ne risques rien, ce n'est pas la même chose !_

 _-Bien sûr que si ! Tu pourrais faire une mauvaise rencontre, traverser la rue et te faire renverser ! Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Il faut juste faire attention._

 _-Donc, tu penses que je ne regarde pas à gauche et à droite en traversant la route ? s'amusa Stiles avec un petit sourire moqueur._

 _Stiles trouvait que Derek était confronté à plus de danger que lui, c'était donc plus que légitime qu'il s'inquiète !_

 _-Dors, lui ordonna Derek en le reprenant contre lui._

 _-Quand tu ne dors pas avec moi, je dors moins bien, lui souffla l'hyperactif, à nouveau angoissé._

 _-D'accord, fit Derek en se levant._

 _-Tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Stiles._

 _Derek revint avec un de ses t-shirts dans les mains._

 _-J'ai vu que tu aimais le porter quand tu pensais que je ne te voyais pas, lui expliqua Derek en le lui donnant._

 _-Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais que je te piquais ce t-shirt... marmonna Stiles en le mettant et se blottissant à nouveau dans les bras de son homme._

 _-Je sais beaucoup de choses, grogna Derek en serrant contre lui son hyperactif._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut quand quelqu'un le secoua sans aucune douceur. C'était Allison, elle lui indiqua silencieusement de la suivre.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? chuchota l'hyperactif en remarquant que Lydia et Danny n'étaient plus ni dans le salon ni dans la cuisine.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans sa chambre et regardaient dehors. L'angoisse serra la gorge de Stiles. Des silhouettes se découpaient sur le trottoir en face de sa maison. Il déglutit car il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'étaient pas des alliés !

-Ils sont huit à première vue, je pense que ce sont des loups-garous, mais je peux toujours me tromper. Cela fait dix minutes qu'ils observent la maison, ils savent qu'elle est protégée, rapporta Chris tout en ne lâchant pas la menace du regard.

-Alors, ils ne vont pas attaquer ? demanda Danny avec espoir.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent quelque chose et ça ce n'est pas bon, répliqua Chris, réaliste.

Danny gémit de dépit, il voulait qu'Ethan revienne et vite ! Lydia mâchouilla sa lèvre de plus en plus nerveuse. Stiles se tourna vers Chris.

-On fait quoi du coup ? l'interrogea t-il.

-On va s'organiser. Allison et Stiles, vous surveillez les pièces du bas et Danny, Lydia et moi on défend celles du haut, ordonna t-il.

Allison hocha la tête et se dirigea tout de suite vers les pièces du bas. Stiles se dépêcha de la suivre le cœur battant à tout rompre. Stiles s'installa devant la fenêtre de la cuisine et put voir qu'Allison se postait à celle du salon. L'attente commença et l'hyperactif eut bientôt envie de replonger dans ses songes. Brusquement, il vit du mouvement, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre et se dirigea droit sur la maison. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut les étincelles bleutées qui sortaient des mains de l'individu. C'était normal ça ?!

-Allison ! Un type louche entre dans le jardin !

Son amie rappliqua et plissa des yeux pour observer l'étrange comportement de l'homme. Ce dernier s'était arrêté devant les protections de la maison et se tenait les bras en l'air dans une attitude assez cérémonieuse. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !

-On fait quoi ?! chuchota Stiles en essayant de calmer son pauvre palpitant.

Allison le regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ce mec bizarre n'était pas un loup-garou, ce qui laissait d'autres possibilités bien plus inquiétantes. Elle se retourna en entendant un léger grincement derrière eux. C'était son père, il les poussa pour mieux analyser la situation de dehors.

-C'est un sorcier, leur fit savoir Chris, toujours aussi calme.

-Et c'est grave ? s'enquit Stiles carrément angoissé.

-Oui et non. Oui car il peut nous lancer des sorts, non car il ne peut briser nos protections sans notre consentement et que ses pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet de jour.

-Ah... C'est positif alors ? chuchota l'hyperactif en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Le sorcier va certainement tenter d'entrer dans nos têtes pour nous convaincre de briser les cercles de sorbier.

-Et il peut vraiment entrer dans notre tête ? demanda Stiles, en priant pour que son mal de crane ne soit qu'un simple mal de crane !

-Nous sommes plus vulnérables endormis donc tant que nous restons éveillés, nous sommes en sécurité.

-Mais on ne va pas tenir debout indéfiniment ! Dans combien d'heure il fera de nouveau jour ? Il est vingt et une heure, cela veut dire que nous allons devoir tenir au moins neuf heures encore ! s'écria Allison en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est notre seule chance de tenir notre position donc on va y arriver ! martela Chris avec fermeté.

-Et pourquoi on n'essaie pas de lui tirer dessus ? proposa Stiles.

-Il faudrait des balles spéciales, les nôtres ne lui feront rien, soupira le chasseur clairement embêté.

-Attendez, vous voulez me faire croire que dans tout votre arsenal hyper flippant vous n'avez pas de balles super cool tueuses de sorciers ?! s'écria l'hyperactif, pensant halluciner.

-Non, Stiles. Maintenant garde ton énergie pour rester éveillé, veillez l'un sur l'autre. Vous ne devez pas vous endormir ! S'il y a le moindre problème, prévenez-moi tout de suite. Compris ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent vivement la tête et regardèrent Chris remonter les escaliers.

-Voyons le côté positif, le sorcier ne sera plus actif de jour, on pourra dormir à ce moment-là, essaya de relativiser Stiles.

Allison lui sourit en espérant avoir l'air confiante...

8888888888

Stiles se retint de soupirer et son regard s'égara à nouveau vers le jardin. Le type était encore là, debout, les bras en l'air et yeux fermés. Il avait de la volonté le mec ! Non parce que cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'il poireautait comme ça ! L'hyperactif lui n'en pouvait plus, déjà que rester éveillé était fatigant mais en plus s'il devait rester debout... Nan, décidément, il n'aurait pas pu ! C'était une chose de rester actif devant son ordi, cela en était une autre de devoir le faire en ne faisant rien. Si Derek avait été là... C'est sûrement le bruit d'un corps qui tombe qui le sortit de ses pensées, c'était Allison, et elle dormait profondément... Et merde...

8888888888

-Depuis combien de temps, elle dort ?! l'apostropha Christopher en installant sa fille sur le canapé.

-Euuh je ne sais pas, je dirais dix minutes ? s'affola Stiles en regardant son amie d'un air inquiet.

-Très bien. Danny et Lydia, retournez en haut et gardez un œil vigilant et surtout ne vous endormez pas ! leur ordonna Chris.

Lydia et Danny fixaient toujours et sans bouger d'un iota la Allison endormie.

-J'ai dit : rompez ! leur cria Chris.

Ces derniers bougèrent enfin et se réinstallèrent en haut sur leur poste d'observation. Stiles lui se sentait surtout affreusement coupable, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Allison s'endormait.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? s'enquit l'adolescent.

-Il faut la réveiller ! Et vite !

 _C'était comme évoluer dans un songe, d'ailleurs était-elle dans un rêve ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Rassurée par le poids de son arc dans sa main, elle chercha en vain son père et ses amis. Où étaient-ils ? La brume l'entourait, elle était maintenant persuadée de ne plus être dans la maison de Stiles. L'air était particulièrement froid, elle ne portait qu'une jupe noire sans collants ainsi qu'un léger pull bleu. Bizarre, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de porter ces vêtements-là la dernière fois... Soudain elle entendit des hurlements, affolée elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Les cris lui étaient pourtant familiers..._

-Allison ! Allison ! Tu m'entends ?! Il faut que tu te réveilles, je sais que tu as la volonté pour te sortir de là ! lui criait Chris en la secouant vainement.

-Il faut trouver une autre solution ! Elle ne se réveille pas ! Comment va t-il faire pour arriver à la contrôler ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif en essayant désespérément de trouver une idée constructive.

-Il va invoquer ses pires peurs ou la mettre dans une situation qui va l'obliger à briser nos défenses !

-Elle ne peut pas briser les protections à distance, il faut qu'elle le fasse physiquement, non ?

-Pas forcément, si l'un d'entre nous ne souhaite plus mentalement les protections alors cela va se réaliser. C'est avant tout par notre volonté mentale qu'elles tiennent. Sans ça, elles cesseront d'être efficaces et les loups-garous pourront entrer, lui expliqua Chris tout en continuant à essayer de réveiller sa fille.

 _Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais elle ne saurait dire qui, ce n'était que des échos. Elle entendit un bruit de piétinement qui la mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Un grondement sourd sur sa gauche l'alerta du danger imminent. Elle arma son arc, prête à s'en servir si nécessaire. Une forme sortit brusquement de la brume et la heurta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, son souffle se bloqua, mais son agresseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre car il sauta sur elle. Cette créature sortait tout droit d'un cauchemar. Elle n'avait rien d'humain, ce n'était pas non plus un loup-garou... C'était autre chose. Sa gueule était énorme et elle avait une double rangée de dents tranchantes. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux trous noirs, son corps tenait plus de l'araignée, mais était fait d'écailles. Allison se reprit et lui donna un violent coup avec son arc. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son carquois tombé un peu plus loin à cause du choc ! La chasseresse se rappela des leçons de son père et garda une respiration calme. Il fallait trouver une solution et si elle s'affolait, elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle donna un second coup à la créature pour la faire reculer. Elle y réussit et Allison en profita pour se relever et se mettre à courir. Elle ne voyait son carquois nulle part et décida donc de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'horrible bête. Elle trébucha et tomba tête en avant. C'est en se remettant debout qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé d'endroit, elle était maintenant dans une clairière et la brume s'était évaporée. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la figea d'horreur, c'était les deux personnes présentes à cet endroit. Elle s'élança pour arriver à leur hauteur. Scott et Isaac, ils étaient tous les deux mal en point. Elle tenta de s'approcher d'Isaac mais une sorte de barrière invisible l'empêchait de l'atteindre._

 _-Isaac ! cria t-elle._

 _Mais il ne lui répondit pas, inconscient. Elle se tourna alors vers Scott et put lui toucher l'épaule sans problème mais lui non plus ne lui répondit pas. Elle remarqua alors à ses pieds un bol contenant de la poudre. De la poudre de sorbier, comprit-elle. Au loin, elle entendit le hurlement de la bête qui venait clairement dans leur direction._

 _-Choisis, lui dit soudainement Isaac éveillé, je me meurs Allison, si tu ne brises pas le cercle qui m'entoure tu ne pourras pas me soigner._

 _-Choisis, lui dit aussi Scott, si tu n'utilises pas cette poudre de sorbiers pour me protéger avec toi, je serai tué par la bête._

 _Allison les regarda tour à tour, complètement affolée. Si elle ne faisait pas son choix tout de suite, un des deux mourraient inévitablement._

Stiles regarda Allison qui semblait en proie à un très mauvais rêve, il pouvait aussi voir l'inquiétude de Chris. Puis le visage du chasseur se durcit de détermination.

-Stiles, il va falloir la réveiller et pour ça nous allons devoir lui faire du mal.

 _Comment choisir ? C'était impossible !_

 _-Je vous aime tous les deux ! Je ne peux pas faire un choix ! Je ne peux pas !_

 _Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Scott, mais elle aimait aussi Isaac avec la même intensité. Si elle en choisissait un, elle trahirait l'autre. Elle vit alors la bête surgir de nulle part. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir. Un choix, elle devait faire un choix !_

 **Alalalalalala ! Ils sont dans une mauvaise posture… Allison va-t-elle faire le mauvais choix et mettre les autres en danger ?**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _calliope83 : Kikou ! Contente que cela te plaise ! Les humains nous surprendre ? Oh que oui et de bien des manières ! ^^ Le gâteau était délicieux et en plus j'en aurais certainement un la semaine prochaine pour mon anniversaire ^^. Bizzzzzz !_

 _angeliquebucaille : Coucou ! Désolé pas de partage de gâteau, j'ai déjà tout mangé ! ^^ Ah Chris c'est tout une histoire ! Les humains vont avoir encore beaucoup à affronter ! Bizz !_

 _lydiamartin33 : Hello ! Oui c'est une entrée en fanfare, j'adore l'action^^. Chris est un homme plein de secret ^^. J'espère que la suite continue de t'intéresser ! Eh oui le chocolat c'est bon pour l'humeur_ _! Bizz !_

 _Nordom : Coucou ! Du potentiel ? J'espère bien ^^ ! Merci ! Bizz !_

 _Akane : Hello ! Contente que cela te plaise ! Eh oui deux semaines, c'est le temps pour écrire un bon chapitre corrigé ^^. Bizz !_

 _Wm2 : Kikou ! Merciii, j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi ! Biizz_

 _paty27 : Hello ! Merci, je fais ce qu'il faut pour publier un chapitre bien ficelé_ _! Bizz !_

 _Juju : Coucou ! Merciii !_

 _diddl1 : Hello ! Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur ! ^^BBB !_

 _Aly03 : Coucou ! Oui heureusement qu'ils ont Chris ! C'est un peu le chef de la bande ^^ ! Le réseau ? Eh bien ceux qui les menace ont plein de ressource… Merciii ! Bizzzzzzzzz !_

 _Hilson86 : Salut ! Tu vas voir ils vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! ^^ Merci ! Bizzz_

 _June IX : Ciao ^^ ! Merci ^^ Par contre c'est la demeure de Stiles qui est devenu un bunker ^^ C'est vrai que se passe t-il du côté des loups ? Mystère, mystère ! Promis tu vas avoir plein de surprises ! BBB !_

 _Guest : Salut ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! A dans deux semaines ! ^^_

 _Horn : Hello ! Contente que le début soit bien ^^ Bizz !_

 **Et voilà on se retrouve dans deux semaines et le chapitre 3 s'appellera : Quand les loups ne sont pas là... certains humains font des découvertes !**

 **Voilou ! ;-)**

 **BBB !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo !**

 **Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, voici la suite !:-)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 3 : Quand les loups ne sont pas là... certains humains font des découvertes !

 _Elle devait faire un choix et vite ! Elle lança un regard désespéré à Scott, puis à Isaac. Elle vit la bête foncer sur elle et..._

Elle hurla en se relevant brutalement. La douleur au niveau de son bras lui tira des larmes. Son père la prit dans ses bras. Essoufflée, elle jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ! L'instant d'avant, elle était dans une clairière et l'instant d'après elle était dans la maison de Stiles ! D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que ce dernier semblait éreinté.

-Waou ! J'ai eu l'impression de pratiquer un exorcisme ! s'écria enfin l'hyperactif en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

88888888888

Ils avaient dû expliquer calmement à Allison ce qui s'était passé, depuis elle était restée particulièrement silencieuse. Stiles, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas ! Pour la réveiller, il avait fallu lui faire mal ! Chris n'avait pas hésité et avait pratiqué une brûlure sur le bras de sa fille. Au moins, Allison était hors de danger maintenant.

Le jour s'était enfin levé et ils ne risquaient plus rien de la part du sorcier. Pour l'instant. Tout le monde avait des cernes : selon Stiles cela faisait panda ! Personne n'avait ri, mais la tension était un peu redescendue après la petite boutade de l'hyperactif.

Lydia se rendit dans le salon où elle trouva Allison assise dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague. La jeune banshee décida de lui parler sentant que son amie en avait besoin. Chris montait toujours la garde avec Danny et Stiles dormait dans sa chambre.

-Ça va Allison ? s'enquit Lydia avec un faible sourire.

-Oui bien sûr ! Je vais bien, lui mentit Allison.

-Allison ! Ne me mens pas ! En plus je sais quand tu mens, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Lydia...

-Non ! Je t'ai montré que j'étais capable de t'écouter. On est amies, je te rappelle !

-Je sais pas... Je me suis sentie tellement impuissante dans ce rêve ! J'aurai pu tout gâcher et vous mettre tous en danger ! Je suis une chasseresse je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de faiblesse !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'es pas infaillible ! Et puis, le sorcier n'y est pas arrivé !

-C'est mon père et Stiles qui m'ont sauvée !

-Oui. Mais je crois que c'est à cela que sert une meute, l'entraide. Il faut que l'on se serre les coudes !

-Je sais... Mais je déteste être faible... Lydia, quand j'étais dans ce rêve... J'ai été confrontée à un choix et je... n'ai pas pu choisir, je n'arrête pas de retourner encore et encore ce cauchemar dans ma tête et je me demande ce que j'aurais dû faire...

-Ce choix c'était quoi ?

-Isaac ou Scott.

Lydia comprit alors ce qui tracassait vraiment son amie. Celle-ci était encore incapable de choisir entre les deux loups-garous de son cœur. La rousse soupira, elle était elle-même confrontée au même choix et avait décidé de repousser au maximum sa décision.

-Tu aimes les deux, Allison. Arrête de te poser des questions pour l'instant. Notre principal problème actuellement, c'est de nous en sortir. D'accord ?

-Ouais, souffla son amie en redressant un peu les épaules.

-On devrait demander à ton père de nous préparer un super repas ! Tu m'as bien dit qu'en ce moment c'était un vrai cordon bleu ?

Allison sourit devant la tentative de Lydia pour lui changer les idées.

-C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il fait des repas succulents, je vais lui demander de faire un truc sympa pour ce midi !

8888888888

Quand Chris et Danny descendirent, ils trouvèrent Allison, Lydia et Stiles dans le canapé du salon.

-Papa, tu pourrais nous faire tes supers pâtes carbonara ? demanda tout de suite Allison à son père.

-Elles ne doivent pas être aussi bonnes que celles de Peter ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Lydia et Stiles.

-Je vous assure que mon père est le meilleur dans ce domaine ! assura vivement Allison à ses amis.

-Le défi est lancé ! On verra si les pâtes carbonara de ton père sont meilleures que celles de Peter ! s'écria Lydia, joueuse.

Chris, pour sa part, ressemblait plus à un cerf prit entre les phares d'une voiture.

-Je ne peux pas cuisiner, je dois surveiller la maison ! expliqua Chris en priant que pour sa solution de repli fonctionne.

-On peut surveiller la maison, monsieur Argent, proposa gentiment Danny.

-On va la surveiller et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même, ils ne tenteront pas une autre attaque avant la nuit tombée, asséna Lydia avec un sourire diabolique.

-Ils peuvent attaquer de jour ! Ça reste une possibilité ! prétexta Chris, un peu désespérément.

-Papa, tu m'as dit toi-même que cela ne pouvait être qu'une alliance entre sorciers et loups-garous. Les sorciers n'ont du pouvoir qu'à la nuit tombée et les loups-garous ne pourront pas entrer dans la maison grâce à nos protections de sorbier, le rassura Allison.

-Ils ont peut-être eux aussi des humains dans leur meute ! s'écria Chris en désespoir de cause.

-Pour cela, ils devront passer les pièges à ours ! riposta Danny.

Chris ne voyait aucune issue de secours à cet instant précis, il était foutu. La bande d'adolescents ne voyait dans la réaction du chasseur que le résultat d'une vigilance accrue de sa part.

-Stiles n'a peut-être pas les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin, argua Chris.

-Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut, je prévois toujours le nécessaire surtout quand je sais que Peter passe ! s'écria joyeusement l'hyperactif en lui faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Chris serra les dents et décida de se comporter en chasseur digne de ce nom. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être à faire ce plat de pâtes ?

8888888888

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans la cuisine déjà ? s'enquit Danny en lançant un regard inquiet vers la cuisine.

-Je sais pas trois heures peut-être ? grimaça Allison.

-Dans mes souvenirs, Peter ne prend jamais autant de temps pour cuisiner des pâtes carbonara... soupira Stiles, étendu dans le canapé.

-D'habitude, il prend combien de temps ton père pour les faire ? demanda Lydia à Allison.

-Je ne saurais pas vous dire. Je veux dire quand je rentre chez moi tout est déjà prêt !

-C'est moi où il y a une odeur de brûlé ? s'alerta Danny.

Tous se relevèrent, affolés en regardant autour d'eux à la recherche de l'odeur suspecte.

-Je crois que ça vient de la cuisine ! s'inquiéta Allison.

C'est à ce moment-là que Chris entra dans le salon. Le pauvre semblait s'être battu avec une prise électrique !

-Le repas est prêt ! leur signala t-il, avec un sourire vacillant.

88888888888

Stiles regarda son assiette en se demandant si c'était seulement mangeable. Lydia déglutit en se retenant soigneusement de renifler cette… nourriture ? Danny tenta d'éviter de montrer son dégoût face au plat. Allison était surtout atterrée, d'habitude les pâtes carbonara de son père ne ressemblaient pas à ça ! Cette chose non identifiable avait un aspect assez compact et était recouvert d'un liquide blanchâtre avec des bouts noirs. Allison, certainement pour faire plaisir à son père, planta sa fourchette dans le repas puis l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Son visage reflétait assez bien le goût que cela devait avoir ! Brusquement, elle se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes.

-Moi je ne mange pas ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir d'une intoxication ! s'exclama Lydia en se levant et en partant d'un air digne.

8888888888

Après ça, plus personne n'avait osé toucher à son assiette ! Ils étaient déjà en danger, pas besoin non plus de rajouter à la liste l'intoxication alimentaire ! La pauvre Allison était encore verdâtre ! Stiles avait été carrément dépité ! Il avait faim lui ! Tout le monde avait préféré fuir la cuisine, Chris parce qu'il se sentait particulièrement mal et les adolescents pour éviter de manger ce repas de cauchemar !

L'hyperactif soupira en nettoyant la cuisine, il avait la ferme intention de refaire à manger ! Lui, il savait cuisiner, heureusement ! Contrairement à Chris ! Non parce qu'il avait du mal à envisager que le chasseur se soit juste « trompé » dans la recette ! Non, décidément il n'y croyait pas ! Il passait un coup d'éponge sur la table quand il vit le manteau de Chris sur la chaise. Il zieuta dessus, puis se reprit ! Non, il n'était pas du genre à fouiller les affaires des autres ! Non ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Oui mais il avait le sentiment que Chris leur cachait quelque chose... Ça se trouve ce que l'autre leur cachait était capital ! Donc s'il fouillait le manteau du chasseur, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Stiles tâta donc le plus discrètement possible les poches de ladite veste. Il retrouva les photos et faillit les remettre en place. Sauf que... il y avait cinq photos et non quatre ! Celle de Chris y figurait ! Ce qui voulait dire que le chasseur leur avait menti ! La question était : pourquoi ?

8888888888

Stiles avait son plan d'attaque bien en tête quand il entra dans le salon. Il avait prévu son coup, il savait que Chris y était seul et que les autres étaient dans les pièces du haut à surveiller l'extérieur. Pour l'instant, il faisait encore jour mais ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant que le nuit ne tombe... Ils n'avaient toujours pas de réseaux et ils n'avaient donc aucune nouvelle de leurs loups. Les humains étaient particulièrement nerveux et inquiets à l'idée que l'autre moitié de la meute soit en danger. Même s'ils avaient déjà leurs propres problèmes à régler comme par exemple le fait d'être retranché dans une maison et de devoir en même temps se défendre contre des attaques extérieures ! L'hyperactif serrait dans sa main les photos et avait la ferme intention d'avoir des réponses. Le chasseur, pour sa part, était plongé dans le nettoyage compulsif de ses armes, certainement une manière pour lui de gérer son stress.

-Chris, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ! attaqua courageusement Stiles.

-Mais encore ? l'incita à continuer Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

Théâtralement, Stiles balança les photos sur la table basse. Le chasseur y jeta un coup d'œil et se crispa.

-Alors ? Vous comptez m'expliquer ? Non, parce que vous nous avez menti et je suis persuadé que si vous avez fait ça ce n'est pas par simple oubli !

-Je ne voulais pas vous affoler.

-Tu parles ! Je n'y crois pas ! Votre photo y était ! Et vous nous avez dit que ces loups ennemis nous attaquaient car nous étions des compagnons et vous... bah ! vous en l'êtes pas ! Enfin si vous êtes dedans c'est peut-être parce que … Non ! C'est impossible parce que je ne vois pas avec qui... s'arrêta de débiter brusquement Stiles.

Plus l'hyperactif y réfléchissait plus il en venait à la conclusion que...

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous vous tapez Peter ! l'accusa l'adolescent.

Chris vira immédiatement au blanc crayeux.

-Ah ! Ah ! s'exclama victorieusement Stiles en voyant la réaction du chasseur puis il se remémora ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh bon sang ! Vous vous tapez Peter !

-Je... Il... Non ! Jamais de la vie ! se défendit Chris en lançant des regards désespérés autour de lui.

-Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ?! C'est l'évidence même pourtant ! Peter qui ne passait que rarement au loft alors que d'habitude il adore m'embêter moi et Derek ! C'était à se demander si finalement il ne s'était pas acheté une conduite ! Ce qui est impossible ! On parle de Peter quand même ! Oh mon dieu ! Alors la dernière fois quand vous avez dit que vous aviez une inondation chez vous et que vous avez en sorte que Allison passe le week-end chez Lydia, c'était faux ?!

-Non ! Non !

-Problème de plomberie j'imagine ? plaisanta sarcastiquement Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je n'ai pas de relation avec Peter !

-Très bien, on va laisser les autres se faire une idée sur la question ! lâcha l'hyperactif en tournant les talons.

-Non ! Ne dis rien à Allison !

Stiles se retourna lentement et observa le chasseur.

-Ah pourquoi ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même vous n'avez aucune relation avec Peter ! sourit malicieusement Stiles.

-C'est bon ! D'accord !

-De quoi ? fit l'hyperactif en prenant un air faussement étonné.

Chris grogna et l'idée d'assommer l'adolescent lui effleura l'esprit.

-Alors ? insista Stiles.

-J'ai une relation avec Peter... marmonna Chris, de mauvaise foi.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

Chris foudroya l'hyperactif du regard.

-J'ai une relation avec Peter, articula exagérément le chasseur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah voilà ! Ça fait combien de temps ? fit Stiles,malgré tout curieux.

-Six mois...

-Ah ouais quand même ! Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Vous ne comptiez pas nous le dire ?!

-Non. Ce n'est pas du sérieux.

-Pas sérieux ?! Ça fait six mois que vous avez des activités sexuelles régulières ! Vous devez vous apprécier un minimum pour réussir à vous supporter !

-Non... je veux dire il ne répond même pas à mes sms !

C'était tellement bizarre d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Christopher Argent, grand et terrifiant chasseur que Stiles en resta muet. Puis, l'hyperactif se put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire.

-Bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de détails vous tracassait autant ! Rassurez-vous Derek ne répond jamais à mes sms ! Ça doit être dans le gène Hale !

Chris avait une mine embêtée, il n'aimait pas que l'hyperactif s'amuse à ses dépens !

-Stiles, tu ne dois rien dire à Allison et aux autres, lui ordonna Chris, menaçant.

-Ah ? Euh… Genre si je dis quelque chose, vous me... tuerez ?

-Je te neutraliserai.

-Waou ! Quand vous prenez votre air de chasseur sanguinaire, vous êtes sacrément menaçant !

-Stiles, promets-le-moi.

-J'hésite !

-Stiles, tu vas...

Un hurlement résonna dans la maison interrompant l'adulte et l'adolescent dans leur dispute. Les deux se regardèrent et dans un accord tacite ils décidèrent de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Ils s'élancèrent vers l'origine du bruit. En arrivant dans la chambre d'amis, ils découvrirent Danny qui brandissait un tabouret depuis dans un coin de la pièce, avec face à lui ce qui ressemblait à une mygale violette.

-Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient nous attaquer que de nuit ! hurla Stiles à Chris.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que non ! Il ne faut surtout pas que la mygale morde Danny ! lui répondit le chasseur, inquiet.

C'est à ce moment-là, que l'araignée bondit vers Danny...

 **Vive les cliffs ! ;-)**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Angeliquebucaille : Je dois t'avouer que dans cette fic j'ai beaucoup de cliff ^^ ! Je suis machiavélique c'est mon second prénom ^^ ! Il va y avoir de l'action par la suite ^^ ! Bizz_

 _julie-deoliveira : Bon heureusement que Chris et Stiles étaient là car Allison était vraiment incapable de faire un choix. Tu vas voir vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises pour la suite ^^ Bizzz_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Mais j'adore faire des cliff moi ^^ ! Pas trop frustrée ? ^^ BBB !_

 _calliope83 : Je n'ai jamais vu ce film ^^ Mais je vais me faire un devoir de me renseigner sur le sujet ! Merci à toi ! BBB !_

 _bayruna : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'as plu ! ^^ Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _Le-Surimi-Chez-Les-Rolmops : J'espère que la suite était bien ^^_

 **La suite dans 2 semaines ! Passez un bon weekend ! :-)))**

 **BBB !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi bof je sors tout juste de trois jours de gastro, bref mortel et chiant ! J'attends toujours mes résultats pour l'université et j'avoue que j'angoisse pas mal ! Mais je ne vous embête pas plus voici le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Quand les loups ne sont pas là... les humains deviennent fous à lier !

Le hurlement de Danny se répercuta dans toute la maison. Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'araignée, il se prit par la même occasion la commode. Chris se mit tout de suite à tirer sur l'arachnide. Le problème, c'est qu'elle semblait avoir une carapace qui l'en protégeait et aussi qu'elle semblait avoir une véritable obsession sur le pauvre Danny. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de prendre la fuite vers la porte. Allison déboula alors dans la pièce avec une épée à la main pour essayer de pourfendre l'intruse. L'araignée siffla et évita avec souplesse les coups de la chasseresse. Grâce à cette diversion bienvenue, Stiles put tirer Danny en dehors de la chambre. Chris grogna en voyant son chargeur vide et se dépêcha d'aller chercher une autre arme susceptible de tuer cette horreur. Stiles et Danny le suivirent au bord de l'affolement.

-Chris ! On fait quoi ?! cria l'hyperactif.

-Je ne connais pas bien cette espèce ! Mais une chose est sûre, elle est venimeuse ! Il me faut quelque chose pour la piéger !

-Merde ! Je pensais que vous connaissiez toutes les créatures surnaturelles ! s'énerva Stiles.

-Et pourquoi elle voulait absolument me bouffer ?! s'égosilla Danny.

-Je ne sais pas ! Par contre, quelqu'un l'a aidée pour entrer et c'est ça qui est le plus inquiétant ! leur répondit Chris en fouillant dans son sac d'armes hyper-dangereuses.

-Pourquoi pas de la dynamite pour tuer cette bestiole ?! Hein ?! Je suis sûr que ça aurait son petit effet ! proposa l'hyperactif.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et trouva enfin un piège digne de ce nom pour y enfermer l'araignée violette. Le chasseur remonta ensuite en vitesse afin d'aider sa fille qui tentait d'occuper la créature surnaturelle. Les deux adolescents dans un même ensemble suivirent le chasseur pensant pouvoir l'aider. Quand l'araignée aperçut Danny, elle devint comme folle et essaya de l'atteindre par tous les moyens. Cela donna l'amplitude nécessaire pour que Chris et Allison la piègent. Avec un soupir de soulagement, les humains se laissèrent glisser au sol pour reprendre leur souffle. Lydia entra à cet instant et afficha un air perplexe face à tout ce désordre. Pendant toute la mini-bataille, elle faisait une sieste et n'avait pas entendu les bruits de bagarre. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd !

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'étonna la rousse.

-Une histoire d'araignée mutante et de chasseurs surentraînés, lui résuma Stiles dans un soupir.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas en sortir ? demanda Danny, encore sur ses gardes.

-Normalement oui, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait des aptitudes autres qu'être venimeuse, le rassura Chris.

-On en fait quoi du coup ? s'enquit Lydia auprès du chasseur.

-On la garde à l'œil, je préfère éviter de la perdre de vue. Je ne sais pas comment la tuer. Pour l'instant, nous allons redescendre dans le salon afin de mettre en place un plan de défense.

8888888888888

Stiles sortit rapidement des chips et du jambon afin de les disposer dans le salon. Avec tous ces problèmes, ils n'avaient pas pu manger quelque chose de potable. Merci, au papa d'Allison... Chris avait un air grave et ressemblait plus à cet instant à un général qui allait donner de mauvaises nouvelles à ses troupes. Stiles se retint de soupirer de désespoir, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cette situation et lui n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être au loft avec Derek à boire un bon chocolat chaud...

-Nous allons devoir être plus que vigilants. Je pensais qu'ils ne pourraient nous attaquer que de nuit, mais visiblement ils doivent avoir avec eux un allié de taille : un druide sans aucun doute. Il est assez puissant pour faire passer à travers nos barrières de sorbier une ou plusieurs créatures surnaturelles, expliqua Chris pour commencer leur réunion de crise.

-Vous pensez à un Darach ? demanda Lydia avec un frisson d'horreur.

-Je ne pourrais pas me prononcer là-dessus mais c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, lui répondit le chasseur, la mine sombre.

-Il faut que l'on arrive à prévenir les loups ! s'affola Danny.

-Notre priorité est de tenir nos positions, pour l'instant. Nos ennemis sont nombreux et sont prêts à tout pour nous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Si les loups ne sont pas en difficulté, ils doivent déjà être sur la route pour venir nous prêter main forte. Mais Danny, il faut rester soudés et s'entraider, d'accord ?

-Oui, balbutia ce dernier.

-Nous devons, nous préparer à toutes les éventualités. C'est aussi un moyen pour nous de montrer aux loups-garous que nous sommes capables de nous défendre.

-Mais papa, nous avons déjà posé des pièges et des barrières protectrices autour de la maison, que pouvons nous faire de plus pour nous défendre ?

-Nous allons remettre des tours de garde en place et chacun d'entre vous portera un pistolet, une dague et un sachet de poudre de sorbier. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Mais si l'un d'entre vous est attaqué, vous devez tout de suite tenter de lui venir en aide. C'est en restant une équipe que l'on pourra mieux riposter. Lydia j'aimerais que de ton côté, tu recherches dans le bestiaire, ce qu'est cette araignée violette.

La banshee hocha la tête et entreprit ses recherches sur l'ordinateur portable de Stiles.

-Allison et Danny, vous surveillerez les pièces du haut, moi et Stiles nous feront celles du bas, les informa Chris.

Tout le monde se dispersa, prêts pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

88888888888

-Derek est une vraie bouillotte, je colle mes pieds froids contre lui, ça le fait toujours grogner et vous ? attaqua Stiles, l'air de rien.

-Chuut ! Les autres pourraient t'entendre ! grogna le chasseur.

-Je m'occupe comme je peux ! Quand je suis en état de stress, faut que je parle c'est comme ça !

-Stiles, nous sommes en état d'alerte maximale donc le silence est de mise !

-Allez juste une petite anecdote sur vous deux et je ne vous embête plus ! Promis !

-Juré ?

-Craché ! Alors ?

-Eh bien... Peter adore les rendez-vous romantiques, t'es content ? marmonna Chris.

-Peter ? Romantique ? Waou ! Lui qui critiquait mon côté fleur bleue ! C'est vrai qu'il parle en dormant ?

-Non, mais il ronfle par contre, soupira le chasseur prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de l'hyperactif.

-Waou ! Ça détruit complètement son image de loup-garou psychopathe !

-Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

-Ah ! C'est dingue c'est toujours la même rengaine !

88888888888

-Il me manque... soupira Danny.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas le revoir, le rassura Allison.

-C'est la première fois, que l'on est séparés aussi longtemps... Isaac te manque ?

-Je... J'essaie de ne pas y penser. J'ai appris dans ma formation de chasseresse qu'il ne faut surtout pas se déconcentrer de son objectif principal.

-J'aimerais bien réussir à faire ça, ça serait plus simple !

-Ce sont des heures d'entraînement et de concentration ! Je t'assure qu'encore maintenant j'ai du mal à mettre en place ces préceptes.

Danny sourit et Allison lui serra la main pour le réconforter.

88888888888

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'était cette créature, leur indiqua Lydia en entrant dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

Chris et Stiles se retournèrent pour lui accorder toute leur attention.

-C'est une Mercura Tellia, une espèce assez rare d'arachnides venimeuses et surnaturelles. Ce qui est plus inquiétant, c'est sa morsure qui contient un venin particulièrement corrosif. Aussi elle ne se concentre que sur une proie à la fois.

-Cela explique toute l'attention qu'elle portait à Danny alors... réfléchit Stiles à voix haute.

-Oui, elle n'aura connu le repos que quand elle aura empoisonné et tué sa proie. Par contre, il n'est rien indiqué sur le moyen de la tuer, termina d'expliquer Lydia.

-Rassurant... marmonna Stiles en jetant un regard en biais à l'araignée prisonnière.

-Au moins, nous savons ce qu'elle est, positiva Chris.

-Papa ! Viens voir ! cria Allison depuis les escaliers.

-Restez là vous deux ! ordonna le chasseur en montant au pas de charge.

88888888888

Chris pesta en voyant la sorte de brume noire et épaisse qui s'agglutinait autour de la maison. Les barrières de sorbier la tenaient à l'écart mais pour combien de temps ? Allison et Danny regardaient ça avec une inquiétude grandissante. Lydia, elle, cherchait déjà ce que pouvait être ce phénomène magique.

-Ça va passer nos barrières ? s'enquit Stiles.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira le chasseur.

Lydia arriva en courant dans le salon.

-Si c'est ce que je pense, nous allons avoir un problème de taille ! s'écria la rousse.

-C'est à dire ? voulut en savoir plus Chris.

-C'est une brume, un charme qui rend particulièrement agressif, mais il n'y a pas d'autres informations sur ce phénomène. Après les termes latins peuvent être compris de différentes manières, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais certains seront touchés et d'autres non.

-Et du coup qui serait touché ? demanda l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le bestiaire ne le dit pas. Juste que ce pouvoir ne peut être utilisé que par des Sidhs.

-Et qui sont ces « Sidhs » ? Enfin d'après ce que j'en ai lu ce sont des sortes de fée clochette ? l'interrogea Stiles.

-Ce sont plus exactement des faes. Il existe les lumineuses et les sombres. Dans ce cas précis ce sont des fées sombres, elles ne sortent généralement pas de leur forêt. La question à se poser est plutôt : pourquoi des créatures surnaturelles se regroupent pour se liguer contre nous ? soupira Lydia, en se massant les tempes d'épuisement.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus leur tactique ni ce qu'ils vont vraiment y gagner en nous tuant, marmonna Stiles.

-Si nous sommes agressifs, nous risquons de nous en prendre les uns aux autres, voir de nous entre-tuer. Comme ils ont des difficultés à passer nos barrières, c'est un moyen pour eux de se débarrasser de nous sans se salir plus que cela les mains. Après, ils mettent énormément de moyens pour arriver à leur objectif final, c'est ça qui est inquiétant. D'habitude les créatures surnaturelles ne s'allient pas comme ça, donc elles doivent avoir une raison commune, expliqua le chasseur, pensif.

-Merveilleux ! Une conspiration de créatures peu sympathiques aux supers pouvoirs... ironisa l'hyperactif.

-Donc... ? On fait quoi ? Surtout qu'il n'y a visiblement rien que l'on puisse faire pour résister à cette brume ! s'énerva Lydia.

-Nous devons, nous attacher pour éviter que nous nous fassions du mal, mais cela laissera la maison sans défense, grogna Chris, un pli d'inquiétude se formant sur son front.

-Je suis peut-être immunisée, après tout je l'étais contre le venin de kanima, fit la rousse, songeuse.

-Il ne faut prendre aucun risque, nous devons tous être attachés. As-tu une idée sur la durée qu'aura l'effet de la brume sur nous, Lydia ?

-Rien n'est indiqué sur ce plan, là non plus.

-Le problème c'est le après, je veux dire c'est bien gentil de s'attacher mais comment fera t-on pour se détacher ensuite ? s'enquit Stiles, un brin sarcastique.

Chris grimaça, ce point-là était particulièrement embêtant !

-Vous avez du sédatif ? l'interrogea alors la rouquine.

-Oui deux doses, mais...

-Cela ne pourra endormir que deux personnes ? le coupa Lydia.

-Oui pendant au moins cinq bonnes heures, mais...

-Parfait ! Le plus logique serait d'endormir les deux plus dangereux dans ce cas précis, vous, Chris, et Allison. Cependant, partons du principe que je sois immunisée, mais que l'on prend la précaution de m'endormir, quand je me réveillerais je pourrais vous détacher. Enfin si je suis saine d'esprit, bien sûr...

-Je veux bien Lydia, mais j'aimerais rappeler que Chris et Allison savent très bien se détacher !

-Cela ne posera pas de problème, Stiles. J'ai des chaînes spéciales loup-garou, cela devrait faire l'affaire, le rassura Chris.

-Bon d'accord, mais qui sera la deuxième personne qui fera dodo ? demanda l'hyperactif.

-Pas toi, Stiles. Tu prends quotidiennement de l'Aderall pour ton hyperactivité et des somnifères seraient contre indiqués dans ton cas. J'opterais pour Danny, il a un caractère doux, peut-être que la brume d'agressivité ne le touchera pas de la même manière. Il ne représentera pas la même menace quand il se réveillera que si c'était Chris ou Allison, proposa Lydia, pragmatique.

-Ça se trouve Danny cache un caractère de chiotte, sourit Stiles.

Danny lui fit une petite grimace.

-Lydia et Danny seront endormis, nous autres nous serons attachés solidement. Cela laisse un dernier problème : la maison sera sans défense, exposa le chasseur.

-Oui, mais nos ennemis vont partir du principe que l'on va s'entre-tuer donc ils attendront certainement que la brume soit dissipée pour vérifier que l'on est bien morts, souligna la rousse avec une certaine logique.

-Mais ce plan laisse tout de même des incertitudes comme le temps que durera le charme ou la possibilité que l'un d'entre nous se détache et tue tous les autres, soupira l'hyperactif, réaliste.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous poser plus de question, la brume va bientôt passer nos barrières c'est une certitude. Je vais exposer notre plan à Allison ainsi que Danny et voir ce qu'ils en pensent. Vous, vous réunissez tous ce dont nous aurons besoin comme les chaînes et les sédatifs, leur ordonna le chasseur.

88888888888

Le plan se mit en place avec l'accord de tout le groupe. Danny était déjà profondément endormi et installé dans les pièces du haut et Lydia avait attaché Stiles, Allison et Danny dans le salon. Ensuite la rousse avait pris la seconde dose et s'était installé dans la seconde pièce du haut. Allison et Chris avaient été enroulés dans des chaînes spéciales loup-garou et Stiles avait été attaché avec des cordes résistantes. Selon Chris, il n'y avait aucun risque que l'un d'entre eux se détache mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant Stiles.

-Bon bah, j'espère que tout va bien se passer, marmonna Stiles, angoissé.

Allison eut un sourire crispé et Chris serra les dents en prenant un air concentré. Les dés étaient jetés. La question de qui serait touché restait encore en suspens...

88888888888

La brume s'insinua sournoisement au-dessus de la maison, elle l'entoura barrant toutes sorties. Elle semblait avoir une vie propre, elle ressemblait à cet instant à une matière visqueuse et épaisse, respirer son air pouvait s'avérer dangereux...

Dans la maison, l'ambiance avait changé, elle était devenue lourde et tendue. En effet, les personnes touchées avaient les pupilles nettement dilatées et un comportement particulièrement agressif...

Allison écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père et Stiles changer du tout au tout.

-Tu riras moins quand je t'égorgerai lentement, petit con ! hurlait son père en se débattant comme un dément avec ses liens.

-Vas-y le vieux ! Je t'attends ! lui répondait Stiles avec un sourire de dingue.

Allison se rendit compte avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était visiblement saine d'esprit. Le seul problème était de tenir cinq heures avec son père et Stiles qui étaient devenus complètement fous à lier...

 **Hé hé , que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ? …. Et surtout que font les loups ? ….**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _Bayruna : J'adore faire rire_ _Tu vas voir il va y avoir d'autres moments drôles … enfin normalement^^ Bizz !_

 _Angeliquebucaille : Pas de ma faute j'aime les cliffs (quand c'est moi qui les fait ^^) En même temps je comprends Stiles, c'est tellement amusant de titiller Chris ^^ ! Mais oui où sont les loups ? ;-) Mystère… Bizz_

 _julie-deoliveira : Eh oui Peter et Chris sont en couple (je l'adore c'est mon second couple préféré ). Tu vas voir la suite va être … pleine d'action_ _! Bizz !_

 _Akane : Merciii ^^ La suite devrait aussi te plaire normalement ^^ ! BBB !_

 _calliope83 : Je me répète mais j'adore faire rire ^^ Un film avec Johnny Depp mais je vais forcément adorer ! J'adore cet acteur ! ^^ BBB !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : *brandit son bouclier en titane * oui c'est rigolo les cliffs ! Chris est totalement mignon quand c'est en relation avec Peter ^^ ! Danny n'est pas au bout de ces surprises le pauvre … ^^ BBB !_

 **Je vous adore !**

 **BBB d'une toonnette crevée !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou…**

 **Je suis désolée de poster en retard mais j'avais pas trop le moral donc bon… Mais je me suis dit que vous attendiez la suite et écrire m'a fait du bien, cela m'a fait penser à autre chose.**

 **Voici le chapitre 5**

Chapitre 5 : Quand les loups ne sont pas là, les humains se battent bec et ongle !

 _Allison se rendit compte avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était visiblement saine d'esprit. Le seul problème était de tenir cinq heures avec son père et Stiles qui étaient devenus complètement fous à lier..._

-Je vais te découper en morceaux ! hurlait Chris à Stiles, en se débattant comme un beau diable.

-Il faudrait d'abord que t'arrives à te détacher, vieux déchet ! lui répondit Stiles, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Allison était estomaquée face au comportement anormal de son père et de son ami.

-Calmez-vous ! tenta de les tempérer Allison.

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils semblaient plus maléfiques qu'autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as la morveuse ?! gronda son père.

Allison se figea en l'entendant lui parler ainsi.

-Toujours à se lamenter, la pétasse ! gloussa Stiles.

-Je suis sûr que Victoria m'a trompé avec un autre ! Ce n'est pas ma fille !

-T'as vu la tête de ta femme ?! Elle faisait fuir tout le monde !

-Au moins je m'amuse plus que quand elle était là ! Finis les légumes !

-Papa... Arrête de dire ça sur maman, je… je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas c'est le sort... il…s il t'embrouille l'esprit ! essaya de le raisonner Allison, blanche comme un linge.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien ! C'est de ta faute si ta mère est morte ! Toujours à te lamenter ! À pleurer ! Heureusement que je me tape Peter sinon je m'emmerderais !

-Qu...Quoi ?! balbutia Allison, certaine qu'elle avait mal entendu.

-Eh oui ! Peter et ton papounet chéri couchent ensemble ! Tu sais : lui incendier la chambre froide ! Lui galvaniser les escalopes ! Lui dégivrer le congélo ! Lui remuer le gigot ! Lui ouvrir le berlingot ! Tremper le biscuit ! Faire coulisser l'andouillette dans le cresson ! Lui…

-Mais tu vas te la fermer, le gringalet ! Tu me casses les oreilles ! hurla Chris, en se tortillant comme un forcené dans ses liens.

-Faire sprinter l'unijambiste ! Planter le javelot dans la moquette ! Chevaucher sans selle ! Faire de l'alpinisme sur son mont de Vénus ! Enfin là c'est plutôt faire de l'alpinisme sur son mont de Mars ! Chatouiller le nénuphar ! Faire baver la limace ! Lui faisander le dindon ! Faire la bête à deux dos ! continua Stiles sans se préoccuper ni des jurons fleuris de Chris ni de la mine choquée d'Allison.

-Je vais le tuer ! gueula Chris, une pure lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

-Je m'en fiche ! chantonna l'hyperactif, Attendez ! J'en ai d'autres ! Amener Prosper au cirque ! Mettre le petit jésus dans la crèche ! Trinquer du nombril ! Mettre la clef USB dans le disque dur !

-Stooop ! cria Allison, arrêtez ! Papa ?! Tu n'as enfin … Tu n'as pas couché avec Peter ?!

-Moi je préfère : planter le javelot dans la moquette ! s'esclaffa méchamment Stiles.

-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais quoi ?! Que je faisais du bricolage dans ma chambre ?! beugla Chris à sa fille.

-Non, non, non ! C'est impossible ! nia Allison qui à cet instant nageait en plein cauchemar.

-Oh ! Arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu fais que ça ! Tout le temps ! Tu es pathétique Allison ! Tu n'es aussi qu'une sale voleuse ! Tu m'as piqué MON meilleur ami ! Moi ! J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ! lui cria Stiles.

-Toi et Allison vous êtes pareils ! De sales adolescents pleurnichards qui nous vampirisent !

-Et vous alors ?! Vous êtes coincés du cul ! lui gueula l'hyperactif.

Allison resta muette, c'était beaucoup trop de choses à digérer...

8888888888

Cinq heures, c'est long... Trèèèès long ! La brume, elle, s'était éclaircie mais planait toujours au-dessus de la maison. Pendant que Allison subissait l'agressivité de son père et de Stiles, les effets du sédatif sur Lydia et Danny commençaient doucement à s'estomper. La rousse ouvrit les yeux et sonda ses humeurs... Rien, pas de sentiment d'agressivité, pas d'envie de meurtre particulière. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle était immunisée ! C'était déjà ça de pris ! Un mouvement sur sa gauche, la prévint que Danny devait être lui aussi réveillé. Le seul problème c'est que Danny ne semblait pas... lui-même ? La preuve, Lydia le découvrit rapidement...

-Je vais brûler cette baraque de merde ! hurla le jeune d'habitude si doux.

Lydia le vit ouvrir la porte à la volée dans le but évident d'aller trouver le nécessaire pour faire cramer une maison ! La rousse imagina très bien les dégâts et voyait surtout que ses amis étaient en danger de mort. Elle n'eut bientôt qu'un seul but : arrêter coûte que coûte Danny ! Elle s'élança à sa suite quoique vacillante. Elle le vit dans les escaliers et elle ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle bondit et arriva pile poil sur celui-ci. Ils dégringolèrent le reste des marches et atterrirent violemment sur le sol. La rouquine grimaça douloureusement et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de Danny. Ce dernier réagissait avec une agressivité décuplée et semblait prêt à tout pour la mettre hors-jeu, voir de la tuer. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et lui envoya son talon dans le ventre. Danny gémit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Cela lui donna le temps nécessaire pour se relever et courir vers la première pièce qu'elle avait en vue : la cuisine. Danny la suivit en essayant de l'attraper. Lydia chercha désespérément des yeux ce qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Danny la choppa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière. Elle poussa un cri et se débattit. Elle enfonça de toutes ses forces ses ongles dans la main de Danny. Ce dernier relâcha sa prise sur sa chevelure, ce qui permit à Lydia de se dégager de sa poigne et de prendre ses distances. Le souffle court, elle tenta de trouver un moyen pour neutraliser son ami. Ce dernier avait un rictus mauvais qui lui déformait le visage.

-Quand je t'aurais tuée, je ferais cramer cette maison ! grogna Danny, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Lydia n'essaya pas de le raisonner, l'autre n'étant clairement plus lui-même. Danny s'approcha d'elle, la rousse chercha une échappatoire. Elle était piégée derrière le comptoir et ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Danny poussa alors un cri et se jeta sur elle. Il semblait comme possédé et ne lésinait pas sur ses coups. La rousse tenta bien de se défendre, mais elle ne put rien faire et perdit momentanément connaissance.

8888888888

Allison avait mal à la tête. Vraiment. Elle avait aussi une forte envie de vomir. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle était là dans ce salon avec les deux autres. Les deux autres : son père et Stiles. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus et de se dire d'horribles choses. Il y avait eu aussi LA révélation. Son père entretenait une relation avec Peter le psychopathe. Ce Peter qui avait mordu Scott, celui qui avait tué sa tante, celui qui n'était clairement pas tout seul dans sa tête. Son père couchant avec Peter... Elle déglutit et tenta d'éviter d'imaginer « ça ». Comment son père avait pu coucher avec Peter ?! Elle avait l'impression qu'il insultait la mémoire de sa mère... Elle se savait aussi égoïste de penser ça, mais pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à autre chose... Non, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à pardonner son père pour ce mensonge... Et puis il y avait aussi ses reproches... Stiles l'accusait de lui avoir piqué son meilleur ami et son père, lui, la rendait responsable de la mort de sa mère... Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes, cela restait dur à entendre... Elle voulait qu'on la détache pour pouvoir se rouler en boule dans un coin loin de tout ça...

Allison sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd venant de l'escalier. Elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant que cette agitation n'était autre que les échos d'une bagarre. Par logique, cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'entre Lydia et Danny. L'angoisse lui noua l'estomac tandis qu'elle entendait les cris de douleur de son amie. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour intervenir ! Elle était ligotée et ne pouvait qu'attendre le dénouement ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter vainement de se défaire de ses liens et de crier son désespoir et sa frustration.

Les bruits de lutte s'arrêtèrent brutalement et Allison se tendit dans l'expectative. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle vit entrer Danny et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne paraissait pas amical...

8888888888

Quand Lydia revint à elle, elle était seule dans la cuisine. Son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle se demanda même si elle arriverait à se lever. Puis elle se rappela brutalement du comportement de Danny et de ses envies de feux de joie. C'est aussi en entendant Allison parler dans le salon qu'elle réussit à se relever.

-Danny, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça ! criait son amie paniquée.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fera pas ! Danny a toujours été trop doux et benêt pour avoir le courage de mettre le feu à une maison ! surenchérissait Stiles, moqueur.

-Fais d'abord cramer ma pleurnicheuse de fille et ce petit con de bavard ! suppliait presque Christopher Argent.

Lydia s'appuya contre le comptoir en ressentant encore des vertiges. Elle entendait, non elle sentait qu'une catastrophe allait arriver. Ses dons de Banshee lui hurlaient qu'il allait y avoir un malheur. Tremblante, elle tenta d'en faire abstraction. Elle avait la lèvre en sang et avait des difficultés pour respirer. Pourtant... Pourtant, elle devait aider ses amis et vite. Elle scruta la cuisine à la recherche d'un moyen efficace pour envoyer Danny au tapis.

8888888888

Danny s'employait à balancer de l'essence dans toute la pièce. Il n'avait qu'un seul but pour l'instant : tuer tout le monde et si possible dans d'atroces souffrances ! Puis il sortit le briquet qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Il sourit, machiavélique. Fièrement, il leva le briquet allumé. Enfin tout allait prendre fin ! Il n'écoutait pas les cris de ses trois personnes pathétiques, non il savourait ce moment.

Allison écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ils allaient mourir brûlés vifs ! Soudain, elle vit un mouvement derrière Danny puis un bruit métallique retentit et Danny tomba bruyamment au sol. Avec un certain soulagement, Allison aperçut Lydia brandissant toujours une casserole. Son amie était en vie et ils étaient sauvés, pour l'instant. Son amie rousse sourit faiblement et … tomba dans les pommes...

8888888888

Quand Lydia rouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir aussi mal dans tout le corps !

-Lydia ! Lydia, ça va ?! lui cria Allison, visiblement inquiète.

-Avec un peu de chance, elle est morte ! s'esclaffa méchamment Stiles.

-Vous serez les prochains, alors ! gueula Chris.

Lydia réussit à se lever et tenta d'analyser la situation. Danny était au sol, toujours assommé. Elle avait dû frapper fort car l'autre saignait au niveau de la tête. Chris et Stiles semblaient atteints de la rage et Allison avait l'air normale. La rousse se secoua et vérifia si Danny allait bien enfin aussi bien que possible ! Bon, au moins il respirait c'était déjà ça de pris ! Elle fit aussi abstraction des menaces de Stiles et de Chris. Elle préféra également ignorer Allison qui visiblement s'inquiétait pour elle. Qui lui disait que son amie ne faisait pas semblant ? C'était peut-être une ruse. Lydia s'attela donc dans un premier temps à attacher Danny pour que celui-ci ne soit plus une menace. Elle le soigna ou plutôt tenta de lui bander la tête. Elle lança un regard critique sur son travail mais ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour son ami. Dès que cela fut fait, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon, ainsi elle pourrait les avoir tous à l'œil et pourrait se poser. Elle ne se sentait pas au top de la forme.

-Franchement c'est dommage que Danny ait raté son coup ! Je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne sois pas morte, Lydia ! grogna Stiles, avec un sourire sadique.

-Danny a toujours été une femmelette ! Il est vraiment inutile ! surenchérissait Chris, dégoûté.

-Lydia, je sais que tu ne vas pas me détacher et c'est normal, je comprends tout à fait tes précautions. Mais par pitié, pourrais-tu les bâillonner ?! supplia Allison, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Lydia dodelina de la tête et se dépêcha de trouver un moyen de les faire taire. Puis, elle attendit avec angoisse que la brume au-dessus de la maison s'évapore complètement avant de se décider sur la marche à suivre...

8888888888

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il se sentait déstabilisé et surtout il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. Il faudrait aussi qu'on lui explique pourquoi on l'avait bâillonné ! Pour sa part, Chris avait l'impression d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et à vrai dire cela l'inquiétait ! Danny, lui, avait affreusement mal à la tête et avait le sentiment tenace que quelqu'un s'était amusé sur sa tête !

Lydia vit tout de suite le changement d'attitude chez ses amis. Ils semblaient plus... détendus ! Aussi, le brume s'était entièrement dissipée, logiquement ils n'étaient plus sous son affluence. Logiquement... Comment savoir, s'ils n'étaient plus dangereux ? La rousse regarda Allison qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'elle avait fait en sorte de faire taire Stiles et Chris. La rouquine se leva et opta pour l'option de détacher Allison au risque de se faire tuer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son amie soit à nouveau saine d'esprit sinon elle serait foutue... La chasseresse souffla de soulagement et se leva pour s'étirer. Lydia sourit, rassurée.

-Oh bon sang, rester attacher aussi longtemps a failli me rendre folle ! soupira Allison en évitant de regarder son père ou Stiles.

-Tu crois qu'on peut les détacher ? s'enquit Lydia en désignant les garçons.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils le méritent... marmonna son amie.

Finalement, elles les détachèrent et il s'avéra qu'ils n'avaient plus une once d'agressivité. Allison s'isola sans un mot dans une des pièces du haut. Lydia grimaça, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi...

8888888888

Allison observait avec attention, ce qui se passait aux alentours de la maison. Elle préférait se concentrer sur cette tâche plutôt que de penser à certaines révélations... Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce, elle s'en fichait à vrai dire. Elle savait que c'était son père.

-Lydia m'a dit que tu avais été immunisée contre cette brume, j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises et...

-Papa, je surveille et j'ai besoin de concentration, tu ne m'aides pas en restant dans cette pièce, le coupa froidement Allison.

Chris fronça les sourcils, sa fille avait l'air de lui faire la tête. Peut-être lui avait-il dit quelque chose de blessant quand il était sous l'emprise de la brume ?

-Ma chérie, je suis désolé si j'ai dit ou si je t'ai insultée quand j'étais sous l'emprise de la brume.

-Comme le fait que tu te tapes Peter depuis quelques mois ? lâcha sa fille, toujours aussi glaciale.

Chris se figea en entendant ses mots. Elle savait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce genre de situation était plutôt difficile à régler... S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré affronter un loup-garou assoiffé de sang à mains nues...

-Allison...

-Je voudrais être seule.

-Laisse au moins t'expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je voudrais être seule.

Chris serra les dents, l'indifférence et la froideur de sa fille étaient certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus blessant.

8888888888

Stiles vit tout de suite que le chasseur et sa fille s'étaient disputés et il avait une idée sur le sujet de leur discorde... Chris alla vérifier leur barrière de sorbier et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout... Elle faiblissait considérablement, la brume devait avoir son rôle dedans. Il ne restait pas assez de sorbier pour renforcer la protection de la maison. Bientôt quatre jours qu'ils étaient bloqués ici. Le chasseur espérait que le reste de la meute allait bientôt leur porter secours sinon, ils seraient dans une merde noire...

8888888888

Stiles vérifia une nouvelle fois le bandage de Danny. Lydia lui avait bien défoncé le crâne ! Un séjour à l'hôpital ne serait pas de trop pour lui ! L'hyperactif avait aussi pris soin de soigner les blessures de la rouquine. Il était inquiet car tout portait à croire qu'elle s'était fêlé ou cassé une ou deux côtes. Chris en était sûr, pour sa part. Par précaution, la rousse devait éviter au maximum de bouger.

L'hyperactif se rendit dans le salon, le cœur en berne. Derek lui manquait ! Il voulait qu'il soit là et qu'il prenne la situation en main comme toujours. Un mouvement derrière le canapé le fit sursauter.

-Chris ? C'est vous ?

Une bête ressemblant plus à un insecte mutant sous stéroïdes sortit de l'ombre. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Le monstre cracha des dards qui se plantèrent directement dans son torse. Stiles tomba en arrière avec un seul mot aux lèvres : Derek.

8888888888

Chris descendit les escaliers, l'esprit tournant à 100 %. Sa fille ne voulait plus lui parler, ça l'embêtait beaucoup... Il entendit un bruit sourd venant du salon. Il se figea puis avança lentement vers la pièce en question. La première chose qu'il vit, fut Stiles étendu sur le sol, du sang tachant son t-shirt puis il aperçut une créature tout droite sortie d'un cauchemar. Un démon de premier cercle, quelqu'un avait eu la folie d'en invoquer un ! Le monstre se rapprochait dangereusement de l'inanimé et Chris savait ce qui se passerait ensuite ! Ce garçon était sous sa responsabilité et il ne permettrait pas à cette chose de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ! Il n'hésita pas ! Il poussa un cri de rage et entra dans le salon en brandissant ses poignards. Ce hurlement résonna dans la maison et bientôt les autres furent au courant qu'il y avait un danger !

Allison descendit les marches quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans le salon pour voir son père se battre avec... une bestiole immonde. Elle se retint de crier en voyant Stiles dans un sale état sur le parquet. La priorité était de le sortir de là et de le mettre en sécurité ! Elle le tira en arrière et le mit dans la pièce la plus proche : la cuisine. Lydia et Danny descendirent eux aussi mais avec plus de difficulté.

-Dans la cuisine ! Lydia ! Danny ! Prenez de la poudre de sorbier ! leur hurla Allison.

Ensuite, la brune retourna dans le salon, pour prêter main forte à son père. Ce dernier évitait au maximum le corps à corps et devait dans un même temps esquiver les dards que lançait la créature. Quand il vit sa fille s'approcher, il lui ordonna de retourner dans la cuisine.

-Papa ! Je peux t'aider !

-Reste en dehors de ça, Allison !

-Les autres sont dans la cuisine ! On a du sorbier pour en protéger les issues !

Chris hocha la tête et envoya ses poignards vers le monstre pour faire diversion. Ensuite, il s'élança vers la cuisine et Lydia ferma les protections, les mettant en sécurité mais aussi les enfermant irrémédiablement …

8888888888

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... gémit Lydia en voyant les blessures de Stiles.

Stiles semblait en proie à d'horribles souffrances et devait être fermement maintenu sur la table de la cuisine. Chris avait déchiré le t-shirt de l'adolescent et inspectait ses plaies sanguinolentes. Allison se tordait les mains d'angoisse.

-Lydia, reste calme, tu ne l'aides pas dans cet état ! Allison trouve-moi un couteau pointu et désinfecte-le avec de l'alcool ! Danny, tiens fermement Stiles ! ordonna Chris en relevant ses manches.

-Vous... vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Danny, la voix tremblotante.

-Je dois lui enlever les dards sinon cela va le tuer, lui expliqua calmement Chris.

Danny déglutit et regarda avec inquiétude Stiles. En plus, il n'avait plus de sédatif... Il espérait que Stiles resterait dans cet état de semi-conscience et ne se rendrait pas compte de ce qu'il allait se passer...

Sa prière ne fut pas exaucée, les hurlements de Stiles hanteraient pendant longtemps ses cauchemars... L'hyperactif s'était évanoui et était secoué de violents frissons.

-Il est sorti d'affaire, hein papa ? s'enquit Allison.

Chris se crispa.

-Non, les dards étaient empoisonnés, il me faut l'antidote qui est dans mon sac... et qui est resté dans le salon…

-Quoi ?! Je vais y aller ! fit Allison, décidée.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas Allison ?! C'est un démon de premier cercle, il est extrêmement dangereux ! Ses dards ne sont pas ses seuls moyens d'attaque ! Son étreinte est mortelle ! Il t'enlève ta chaleur corporelle pour se nourrir !

-Je ne laisserai pas mon ami mourir ! cria Allison en franchissant les barrières de protection et en s'élançant dans le salon.

-Allison ! hurla Chris, horrifié de voir sa fille affronter ce démon.

Cette dernière bondit et évita avec agilité les dards de la créature. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif en tête, trouver ce sac et l'antidote afin de l'administrer à son ami ! Le démon siffla de mécontentement et fonça sur elle. La brune recula et utilisa la table basse comme projectile. Cela ne le ralentit même pas. Chris vit avec horreur le démon à deux doigts de se saisir de sa fille. Il n'hésita pas et poussa Allison pour se retrouver à sa place.

-Papa ! cria Allison en voyant le démon prendre son père dans une étreinte mortelle.

Chris sentit sa chaleur le quitter... Il avait si froid... Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience... Dommage, il ne reverrait pas Peter et son sourire insolent... Le hurlement de Lydia retentit...

… **la suite dans le prochain épisode… Mais que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 6 ? Et que se passe t-il du côté des loups ?**

 **Réponse aux commentaires (véritable baume au cœur)**

 _Bayruna : Je suis d'accord avec toi il faut que les loups rentrent et vite. Mais ne seraient-ils pas par hasard eux aussi « occupés » ? Humm mystère ! Bizzz_

 _calliope 83 : Oui les sirènes dans Ulysse, il est possible que je m'en sois inspirée ^^. On aura la réponse du qui bientôt mais le pourquoi ça sera certainement dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai raté mes année, mes résultats n'étaient pas assez hauts… bref je redouble mon année… BBB !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Tu as vu Stiles et Chris, ils étaient sacrément agressifs ^^ Enfin Danny était pas mal aussi ^^ ! Je n'ai pas réussi mon année. BBB !_

 _Luciefer : Merci ^^ Il reste 5 chapitres. J'espère que le chapitre était bon. Bizz !_

 _Auriane07 : Tant mieux, j'en suis contente ! Bizz_

 **A dans 2 semaines pour la suite !**

 **BBB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes petits loups et petites louves !**

 **Comme promis voici le chapitre 6 ! Mais que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre ? Hummm voyons… ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux commentaires !**

Chapitre 6 : Quand les humains ne sont pas là, les loups se tapent dessus !

 _Il y a quelques jours, du côté des loups..._

 _« Ce n'est pas que tu me manques mais j'ai hâte que tu reviennes ! »_ reçut Derek de la part de son petit-ami. Il aurait pu sourire, mais il avait d'autres problèmes à régler...

En effet, à cet instant précis, Derek avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Juste pour arrêter de les entendre. Eux. La meute. Enfin une partie de la meute. Il poussa un soupir. Il jeta un regard affligé aux autres, bon sang mais quelle bande de gamins ! Aiden et Jackson se gueulaient dessus. Scott tentait sans véritable succès d'étrangler Isaac. Boyd et Erica semblaient à deux doigts de se mettre à poil pour pouvoir faire des choses peu orthodoxes ! Les seuls qui étaient calmes étaient Ethan qui envoyait un énième texto à Danny et Peter qui... Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Peter était clairement perdu dans ses pensées. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Derek se dit qu'être alpha, c'était la merde !

-Scott, lâche Isaac, immédiatement ! gronda enfin Derek.

Autant s'adresser à un sourd ! Scott était bien trop occupé à tenter de finir ce qu'il avait commencé ! Derek grogna et n'hésita pas à choper par la peau du cou son bêta afin de l'envoyer valser. Isaac gémit de soulagement. Ensuite, Derek ordonna à Erica et Boyd de garder leurs vêtements puis il obligea Aiden et Jackson à se taire. Il s'attendait à ce que son oncle lui fasse une remarque sarcastique, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Non, Peter paraissait toujours aussi déconnecté, certainement à fomenter des plans machiavéliques de destruction.

-Bien maintenant, nous devons rester silencieux car nous allons entrer dans la zone de nos ennemis. Nous devons faire un travail d'équipe mais en silence ! Donc fermez-la ! ordonna Derek en lançant un regard plus que menaçant à sa meute.

Scott leva la main comme écolier, Derek leva les yeux, mais accorda d'un hochement de tête sa demande.

-On doit rester groupés ?

-C'est tout le principe d'un travail d'équipe ! grogna Derek, agacé.

-Ah d'accord... C'est juste que Erica et Boyd viennent de partir devant alors...

Derek ferma les yeux et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça !

8888888888888

Contrairement que se croyait Derek, Peter ne fomentait pas des plans machiavéliques mais pensait plutôt à un certain chasseur et à ses futurs projets de dîner romantique. C'était important pour lui ! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient cette fois-ci aller au cinéma ? Oh oui ! Avec du pop-corn au caramel ! Mais aller voir quoi ? Un film d'action ou un film romantique ? Bien sûr, ils iraient dans le cinéma d'une autre ville que Beacon Hills. Leur histoire devait rester secrète et il fallait avouer que cela rajoutait du piment à leur relation ! Chris était vraiment... chaud ! Il repensa avec un sourire à ce moment où tout avait commencé...

 _Il était de notoriété publique que Christopher Argent n'avait jamais cuisiné quand il était en couple avec Victoria Argent. Oui, ce dernier préférait les longues traques et les bonnes armes. Mais ce qui était aussi de notoriété publique c'est que Peter Hale était un véritable cordon bleu ! La meute en parlait constamment et tout le monde se réjouissait quand une soirée chez les Hale était organisée. Christopher n'y allait pas souvent au début mais il avait un jour eu la chance de goûter à un de ses fameux plats. Et bon sang, le repas avait de quoi vous envoyer direct au Walhalla ! Le chasseur avait vu là la possibilité de résoudre l'un de ses problèmes. En effet, Chris essayait désespérément, depuis la mort de sa femme, de prendre en charge les tâches domestiques de la maison. Ce qui comprenait : la confection de repas. Et autant, il se débrouillait pour nettoyer, récurer leur domicile, faire les courses, autant il était un véritable désastre pour faire à manger ! Lui, ce qu'il souhaitait c'était offrir à sa fille un foyer stable ! Donc il était prêt à tout pour ça, même demander à Peter de lui donner des cours de cuisine !_

 _Ce ne fut pas simple de donner rendez-vous à Peter mais Chris était un chasseur et donc assez rusé. Quand le loup psychopathe était arrivé dans l'appartement des Argent, il y avait trouvé le père d'Allison dans un état de stress avancé. Oh ! le chasseur avait gardé une attitude impassible mais son flair de loup lui avait indiqué une pointe d'angoisse dans son odeur. Peter avait souri et avait pris une attitude nonchalante. Bien sûr, il se posait des questions et il s'était même demandé pourquoi Argent lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui ! Du coup, il restait soigneusement sur ses gardes au cas où le chasseur voudrait l'assassiner et faire ensuite disparaître son corps ! Prudence est mère de sûreté ! Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à … ça !_

 _-Hale, je veux que tu me donnes des cours de cuisine !_

 _Direct le chasseur ! pensa Peter, surpris malgré lui ! Il jeta un regard plus... Intéressé à Christopher Argent. Sa vie n'étant plus en danger, il entrevoyait différentes possibilités et certaines étaient plus tentantes que d'autres... Peter offrit à Chris, un sourire diplomatique._

 _-Chris, te donner des cours de cuisine ? En échange de quoi ?_

 _Peter était comme ça, une aide contre quelque chose, c'était du donnant-donnant ! Un marché restait un marché !_

 _-En échange, tu sortiras vivant de cette cuisine, répondit Chris, le regard ombrageux._

 _Un frisson d'excitation parcourut Peter. Le chasseur était carrément sexy de le menacer ainsi ! Il avait du chien ce mec ! Oui, il était suicidaire mais que voulez-vous il était un psychopathe qui s'assumait complètement !_

 _-Voyons Chris, me tuer ? Je te manquerais beaucoup trop !_

 _Chris grimaça et le fusilla du regard. Peter était décidément ingérable !_

 _-Hale..._

 _-Appelle-moi Peter, le coupa ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur._

 _Chris lâcha un soupir d'agacement en se frottant les yeux. Il voulait juste savoir préparer des repas dignes de ce nom pour sa fille ! Il devait le faire ! Il planta son regard décidé dans celui de Peter._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange Hale ?_

 _-Ce que je veux ? C'est simple, JE décide de tout. Ah ! Et tu dois m'appeler Peter !_

 _Chris souffla puis accepta d'un signe de la tête pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire..._

Peter sortit brutalement de ce souvenir en entendant Derek crier sur Erica et Boyd. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il devrait peut-être se lancer dans le coaching...

8888888888888

-Scott ? Tu crois qu'Allison va me faire la tête longtemps ?

La question quoique innocente venant de Isaac fit flasher les yeux de Scott. Ce dernier préféra ignorer l'autre sinon il n'était pas sûr de ses réactions ! Cela le mettait dans une colère noire qu'Isaac puisse sortir avec son ex ! C'était SON ex ! Il aimait encore Allison et il espérait vraiment qu'elle revienne avec lui !

Isaac attendait la réponse de Scott qui ne vint... pas. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de Scott enfin il pensait que l'autre avait tourné la page sur Allison ! Visiblement non... Entre Scott qui lui faisait la tête et Allison qui ne répondait plus à ses sms, il avait vraiment pas de bol !

8888888888888

Ethan renvoya à un sms à Danny. Aucune réponse. Il poussa un gémissement de dépit. Ce n'était pas normal, il le sentait !

-Danny n'a toujours pas répondu à mes sms ! s'inquiéta le loup-garou à voix haute.

-Miracle ! souffle Aiden avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas normal ! grogne Ethan à son frère.

-Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est votre débit de sms, ça c'est flippant ! ricane Erica.

-Danny fait peut-être une pause pipi ? proposa Isaac, gentiment.

-Croyez-moi ou non, Danny et mon frère ont toujours leur portable sur eux, même sous la douche !

-Bon, il dort sûrement, essaya de temporiser Scott.

-Il me l'aurait dit ! Il me dit toujours tout ! s'angoissa clairement Ethan.

-« Ethanouchet, je vais aux toilettes pour faire pipi ! », singea Aiden.

-« Je pense fort à toi quand je m'essuie les fesses ! », caricatura à son tour Jackson.

Ethan devint rouge de colère et se jeta sur son frère en grognant. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ses bêtas faire preuve d'aussi peu de maturité. Ce qu'il désirait le plus à cet instant c'était être chez lui, au loft, avec son humain...

8888888888888

Peter était embêté. Non inquiet, mais ce n'est pas lui qui le dirait à voix haute ! Il était un Hale tout de même ! La meute s'était arrêtée dans un hôtel pour la nuit, Derek préférait qu'ils se reposent avant de reprendre la traque. Traque qui allait s'avérer plus longue que prévue. Les créatures ennemies semblaient se cacher dans cette ville, ce qui ne rendait pas la chose facile ! Cela l'empêchait donc de retrouver Chris, ce qui était vraiment pénible ! Ce qui revenait à sa première inquiétude : Chris ne lui avait toujours pas renvoyé d'autre sms ! Non, ils ne faisaient pas partie de ses couples qui s'envoyaient des sms toutes les minutes ! Il n'était pas comme Danny et Ethan, merci bien ! Mais... son chasseur avait l'intention de s'essayer à cuisiner des crêpes et lui aurait inévitablement envoyé un texto pour lui dire s'il y avait eu réussite ou non. Et là … rien ! Bizarre. Ethan avait passé son après-midi à se plaindre de l'absence de réponse de son petit copain. Tout le monde s'en était moqué mais après réflexion... Il était vrai que Danny envoyait des sms toutes les minutes à Ethan et que c'était plus que suspect … Surtout maintenant que Chris ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie ! Le problème… épineux, c'est que personne ne connaissait la relation qui l'unissait à son chasseur, il était donc plus que compliqué d'en parler à son neveu ! Peter soupira, regarda une nouvelle son portable et réfléchit intensément à une tactique subtile.

8888888888888

Derek savourait le silence de sa chambre d'hôtel. Enfin silence, tout était relatif ! Il pouvait les entendre se chamailler mais au moins ce n'était plus dans son espace vital ! Il ferma les yeux en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Demain serait un autre jour, avec un peu de chance ils régleraient rapidement la situation et pourraient rentrer à Beacon Hills. Parce que... parce que son petit copain lui manquait, cela ne faisait qu'une journée pourtant mais c'était déjà trop. Il prit son portable et regarda la photo de son hyperactif en fond d'écran. Ce dernier souriait et ses yeux pétillaient. Derek soupira apaisé par cette photo, il se souvenait avec force de détail de ce moment précis où il l'avait pris...

 _-Derek, mon plan est infaillible et tu le sais !_

 _Derek s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, son petit-ami_ _pouvait souvent s'avérer têtu ! Tandis que Stiles faisait les cent en appuyant ses arguments de grands gestes, Derek, lui, admirait le charmant petit cul de son amant. Dingue, comme ce pantalon le moulait bien ! Soudain, Stiles se posta face à lui, les poings sur les hanches et le regard orageux._

 _-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? grogna Stiles._

 _Derek leva un sourcil amusé comme seule réponse. Stiles le fusilla du regard et Derek n'hésita pas à le saisir pour le faire tomber sur le canapé. L'hyperactif le regarda choqué non outré par son geste. L'alpha ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ou de protester, il l'embrassa plutôt avec passion. Stiles lui mordit la lèvre en représailles, Derek sourit, nullement gêné. Stiles rompit le baiser mais garda son front contre le sien._

 _-T'es chiant, tu le sais ça ? marmonna son hyperactif._

 _Derek pouffa, resserra son étreinte et frotta tendrement son nez contre la joue de son petit-copain._

 _-T'es insupportable ! Normalement, dans un couple on s'écoute ! souffla Stiles._

 _-Je t'écoute... La plupart du temps, sourit Derek en faisant courir ses mains sur le dos de l'autre._

 _-Ne me touche pas ! Je te fais la tête..._

 _Il savait que Stiles n'était pas fâché, bougon sûrement mais en colère contre lui ? Non, il savait d'expérience que son petit copain n'était pas rancunier. Par contre, il avait une autre tactique pour le remettre de bonne humeur._

 _-Et si je t'emmène au restaurant italien que tu aimes tant ?_

 _-T'essaie de m'acheter ?!_

 _Derek haussa les épaules. Stiles resta un moment silencieux semblant en pleine réflexion puis il brisa le silence._

 _-D'accord ! Mais on se fait un ciné après !_

 _Derek sourit et Stiles se leva pour aller prendre sa veste. L'alpha ne put s'en empêcher, il avait une envie subite et il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant._

 _-Stiles ?_

 _Ce dernier se retourna en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Derek sortit son portable._

 _-Tu pourrais sourire ? J'aimerais faire une photo, lui demanda l'alpha._

 _-Tu veux une photo de moi ? s'enquit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-Je veux une photo de toi sur mon fond d'écran comme ça quand je regarderai mon portable je penserai à toi et tu seras toujours avec moi d'une certaine manière._

 _Comme toujours Derek n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et était direct. Cette déclaration alla droit au cœur de Stiles qui sourit de ravissement. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek le photographia._

Derek sourit en repensant à la magnifique soirée qui avait suivi. Il soupira, bon sang ! Que Stiles lui manquait...

8888888888888

Derek commençait doucement à s'endormir quand un crétin osa toquer à sa porte. L'alpha grogna et se releva en donnant l'autorisation à son oncle d'entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?! Peter lui sourit et ce dernier semblait… nerveux ? Bizarre.

-Quoi ?!

-Eh neveu, calme-toi, être agressif c'est mauvais pour les nerfs !

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu me déranges et après laisse-moi tranquille, soupira Derek, fatigué d'avance.

-Alors voilà après réflexion… eh bien… comment dire…

-Va droit au but, Peter !

-Tout doux ! Faut que je me concentre pour te donner le tout de manière cohérente !

-Peter…

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Bon voilà, je pense qu'Ethan a des raisons de s'inquiéter pour Danny ! C'est vrai c'est quand même bizarre que Danny ne lui réponde plus !

Derek fronça les sourcils, sceptique quant aux intentions de Peter.

-Toi ? Inquiet pour Danny ? s'enquit l'alpha, très dubitatif.

-Eh bien, je fais un travail sur moi-même et j'essaie d'être plus… à l'écoute ! lâcha Peter, fier de son argument.

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oh allez Derek ! Je suis capable comme tout individu lambda de m'améliorer ! Et je pense que par précaution, on devrait vérifier si nos humains vont bien !

-Nos humains ?

-Oui, façon de parler ! Après tout ils ont aussi leur utilité !

-Non, Peter. Nous allons d'abord régler le problème ici et ensuite nous retournerons chez nous.

-D'accord … Stiles a répondu à tes sms ?

-Non, mais je connais Stiles, il me fait certainement la tête.

-Les autres n'ont pas non plus eu de nouvelles !

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles qu'ils sont forcément en danger !

-C'est suspect !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Les deux Hales se regardèrent en chien de faïence mais un bruit les alerta que quelque chose de pas net se tramait dehors. Ils froncèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble et s'interrogèrent du regard.

-Derek ! Je crois qu'on nous attaque ! hurla Scott depuis le couloir.

Derek grogna en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on l'empêche de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil !

 **Voilàààààà ! ^^ ça vous a plu ?**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _julie-deoliveira : Hello ! Oui pauvre Allison elle en voit des vertes et des pas mûres ! Oui je voulais faire une Lydia combattive ^^ ! Bon comme tu as pu le voir du côté des loups ce n'est pas gagné ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bizz !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Coucou ! Oui je suis sadique ^^ ! J'adore faire un Stiles plein d'humour, même quand un sort le rend dingue, il fait rire ^^ ! Oui je voulais montrer le doux Danny sous un autre jour ^^ Eh oui Chris et Stiles sont dans de sales draps, vont survivre ? Hummm mystère ! Hé hé j'ai évité toutes tes tomates ^^ ! Bizzz !_

 _Bayruna : Merci à toi ^^ ! Stiles et Chris, survivre ? Tu le sauras à la fin… Bizz !_

 _Viketoria : Merciii ^^ ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! BBB !_

 _calliope83 : Oui je me suis ratée mais l'année prochaine je vais réussir (en tout cas toute ma famille me motive dans ce but). Pour les termes d'actes sexuels j'ai cherché sur internet c'est fou ce que l'on trouve ^^ ! Tu as vu c'était cette fois-ci un chapitre sur les loups, autant dire qu'eux aussi vont vivre des galères ! Je suis motivée et bien entourée heureusement, merci à toi calliope ^^ ! BBB !_

 _ZephireBleue : Je vais répondre à tous tes reviews dans ce commentaire. Oui les humains vont devoir se débrouiller seul et je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent bien ^^ Ils sont combattifs, Chis est un bon meneur je trouve ! Oui ça fait très slasheur movie ^^ Pour les loups comme tu as pu le lire on en sait plus dans le chapitre 6. Eh oui je suis fan du couple Peter/Chris, oui c'est au niveau culinaire que Peter fait tout. Les filles vont devoir faire un choix ^^ Au début je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais fait que seuls les mecs soient touchés, je m'en suis rendue compte après ^^ Alors les créatures s'allient mais pour une raison précise et pas forcément pour le németon ^^ Tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Bizzzz !_

 _Audelie : Tu aurais dû attendre ^^ ! Eh oui Allison n'a pas de chance. Oui les loups sont aussi assez occupés ^^ Tu avais raison le chapitre 6 était centré sur les loups. J'adore les cliffs ^^ Bizz !_

 **Le chapitre 7 dans deux semaines !**

 **BBB !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello mes petites licornes !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Quand les humains ne sont pas là… les loups se sentent complètement paumés !

Derek se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu former une meute. Non mais vraiment pourquoi ? Parce que jusque-là, cela ne lui avait ramené que des emmerdes ! Il grogna et réussit, de justesse, à éviter un coup de griffe. Il décida de se concentrer un peu plus sur le combat et un peu moins sur ces réflexions meute.

Bordel, pourquoi se faisait-il attaquer ? Normalement, il était là pour régler un problème de sorcière et pourtant il se faisait actuellement attaquer par une autre meute de loups-garous, ce qui n'était pas franchement normal. Il envoya un coup violent à son adversaire et n'eut aucune hésitation à lui ouvrir la gorge d'un coup de griffe. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir un énorme bazar. Chacun de ses bêtas se battaient contre un ennemi, mais il n'y avait aucune entraide ! Il ferma les yeux et se demanda comment réussir à leur inculquer cette notion particulièrement importante à ses yeux ! Ensuite il ne réfléchit plus et alla aider Isaac qui était en mauvaise posture.

Derek se retint de pousser un cri de soulagement en voyant que le combat cessait enfin. Il remarqua que son oncle avait pensé à en garder un conscient, ce qui était assez positif, le but étant de savoir pourquoi on les attaquait.

-Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? demanda Derek en prenant une posture menaçante.

L'interrogé éclata de rire projetant du sang par la même occasion. Peter grogna et secoua violement le loup-garou ennemi.

-Parle sinon on va t'arracher la gorge, lui dit Erica.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et lui gronda dessus dans le but assez évident de lui ordonner de rester à l'écart. Elle n'était qu'une béta et lui était alpha, point.

-Waou ! Comment il a renvoyé Erica dans ses foyers, se moqua Jackson.

Bordel ! Derek allait s'en faire un !

-Le prochain qui parle sans autorisation, je le tue ! grogna Derek en faisant flasher ses yeux.

Cela eut le mérite de les faire reculer et Derek se retint de sourire de satisfaction. Il put enfin retourner à son occupation première : celle de soutirer des informations à leur attaquant.

-Si tu ne parles pas, je demanderai à celui qui te tient de te péter les doigts un à un, alors parle !

-Pas de problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous dirais pas qu'à l'heure actuelle vos humains sont morts, sourit sadiquement l'interrogé.

Sur le coup, il manqua d'air en entendant la vérité dans les paroles de l'autre et son envie suivante fut de prendre son prendre son portable pour appeler Stiles, les autres firent de même sauf Peter qui fixait le loup garou ennemi avec une lueur de pure folie dans le regard. Le reste il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher, Peter commença à s'acharner sur leur adversaire, l'insultant et le tabassant.

-Scott ! Isaac ! Bloquez Peter, tout de suite ! ordonna t-il.

Ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas et réussirent à clouer Peter au sol. Derek ne comprenait pas l'acharnement soudain de son oncle et tenta de joindre son compagnon. Et… personne ne lui répondit, c'était comme si le numéro n'était plus attribué. Sa main trembla et son cœur flancha à l'idée d'un Stiles mort. C'est grâce à son contrôle quasi maniaque qu'il ne se jeta pas sur leur attaquant ensanglanté.

Bientôt, l'affolement gagna toute la meute car aucun des humains ne répondaient à leurs appels. Derek serra les dents et les poings, en tant qu'alpha il devait prendre des décisions et il se devait de garder le calme tout du moins en façade.

-Nous devons garder notre calme ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons réussir à aider nos humains ! Nous allons retourner à Beacon Hills !

Ses bêtas hochèrent de la tête, pressés de rentrer, pour une fois aucun ne protestait. Il se tourna vers le loup ennemi.

-Et toi, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais !

-Attaque surprise, lâcha leur adversaire avec un petit sourire suffisant malgré ses dents pétées, le premier visé était l'hyperactif et le dernier ce petit informaticien. Ils ont dû lentement leur trancher la gorge ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ils ont dû se demander pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ! Nous faisons ça pour éradiquer la meute Hale car vous devez mourir ! Vous n'êtes qu'une plaie infectée qui n'amènera que le malheur ! Pour l'Oracle ! hurla le loup garou avant de brutalement se mettre à convulser.

-Merde, il a dû s'empoisonner ! cria Scott.

-Non ! lâcha Derek en chopant son ennemi et voyant qua sa seule source d'information était en train de mourir.

Trop tard, l'autre lâcha un dernier cri puis s'arrêta de convulser. Mort. Derek grogna et se releva pour aller enfoncer son poing dans le mur y laissant une marque nette.

-Scott, Isaac, vous pouvez lâcher Peter, souffla Derek en continuant à fixer ce foutu mur.

Tout se fit dans le silence et Derek pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse, de quelque chose. Il se retourna lentement et observa sa meute.

-On y va. Scott et Jackson allez chercher les voitures !

Une autre question se posait maintenant : qui était cet Oracle ?

8888888888

Derek, Peter, Scott, Jackson ainsi qu'Ethan s'installèrent dans la première voiture et Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Aiden allèrent dans l'autre véhicule. C'est Ethan qui brisa le silence.

-On l'aurait senti si… enfin si notre compagnon était mort ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Derek préférant garder son attention sur la route.

-Talia disait souvent que les compagnons ou campagnes ressentaient la mort et la douleur forte de l'être aimé, lâcha Peter au bout d'un long moment.

-Moi je l'aurais senti, leur assura Jackson en tripotant la chaînette que sa rousse préférée lui avait offert quand ils sortaient ensemble.

-Pourquoi as-tu pété un câble tout à l'heure ? demanda Derek à son oncle d'une voix calme.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis instable, marmonna Peter en gardant son regard fixé sur l'extérieur.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, grogna Derek en prenant un ton d'alpha.

Il connaissait son oncle et il avait maintenant la confirmation que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose.

-C'est la seule que tu auras.

Derek poussa un grondement menaçant et resserra ses doigts sur le volant le faisant grincer. Scott, Jackson et Ethan grimacèrent mais préférèrent garder le silence de peur que la situation ne dégénère totalement. Ce que faisait Peter, c'était clairement un refus de se plier à l'autorité de son alpha. Finalement, Derek ne dit plus rien mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il laisserait tomber…

888888888888

Dans l'autre voiture, c'était aussi une atmosphère lourde de nervosité et d'inquiétude qui régnait.

-S'ils ont osé toucher un seul cheveu de ma Lydia, je les écorcherai vif ! grommela Aiden en tapant nerveusement sur son siège.

-Allison est une combattante, je ne m'en fais vraiment pas ! lâcha Isaac tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude grandissante.

Erica regarda Boyd conduire et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été séparé de son âme sœur, même si elle se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse à l'idée que l'un de ses amis humains si fragiles ne soit blessé ou pire : mort. Elle lâcha un petit hoquet à cette idée effrayante. Le silence s'installa ensuite et chacun fixa ces pensées sur l'autre partie de la meute, peut-être en danger…

888888888888

Ils n'avaient pu faire qu'une heure de route avant que leurs voitures tombent subitement en panne.

-Sabotage magique, lâcha froidement Peter après avoir examiné les voitures.

Derek grogna et regarda la route déserte, sans les voitures ce n'était pas une heure de route qu'ils leur restaient à faire maintenant ! La nuit était là et il trouvait que trop de temps s'était déjà écoulé. L'image d'un Stiles baignant dans son sang s'imposa à lui et il ferma les yeux en serrant les poings.

-On va devoir marcher ?! s'indigna Jackson.

-C'est vrai qu'un gosse de riche ça marche pas souvent, se moqua Aiden.

-Un loup-garou sans abris ne peut pas comprendre, riposta Jackson plein de dédain.

Derek manqua à cet instant de péter un câble, bordel même là ils osaient se chamailler !

-Le prochain qui ouvre sa bouche pour dire une connerie, je lui fous mon poing dans la figure ! menaça Derek en les fixant.

Un silence prudent accueillit son annonce.

-Bien, on y va ! ordonna l'alpha en ouvrant la marche.

-Mais, et les voitures ? s'écria Scott.

Derek marcha jusqu'à lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure avant de se détourner et de repartir. Scott, choqué, regarda les autres en quête de soutien, ces derniers détournèrent stratégiquement le regard et s'empressèrent de suivre Derek. Penaud, Scott lança un dernier regard aux voitures et s'emboîta le pas à la meute pour éviter de se laisser distancer. Décidément l'alpha était particulièrement tendu…

8888888888

Jackson éviterait de le dire à voix haute mais ça l'emmerdait d'avoir dû laisser les voitures derrière eux, il espérait qu'elles ne seraient pas vandalisées ! Il souffla de dépit, ce n'était le moment d'y penser, il préférait que les véhicules soient perdus plutôt que de perdre sa Lydia et la meute…

Aiden grogna en manquant une nouvelle fois de s'étaler, il vérifia discrètement que personne ne l'avait vu et il souffla de soulagement en voyant que les autres semblaient avoir les mêmes difficultés que lui. D'ailleurs même en utilisant sa vue de loup-garou, il était difficile de traverser cette foutue forêt !

Peter tentait lui de calmer cette rage froide qui avait menacé de le rendre dingue. Il essayait aussi de rester logique, Chris était un chasseur surentraîné mais pour les autres humains… Bordel mais c'est qu'il devenait sentimental ! Il sentait aussi le regard de Derek et devinait sans peine que son neveu ne le lâcherait pas. Il ne dirait rien car il savait que Chris casserait avec lui si les autres avaient vent de leur relation et ça il ne le permettrait pas ! Puis il manqua de s'étaler et il comprit tout de suite que cette forêt n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être…

-Tout le monde s'arrête ! s'écria ce dernier maintenant complètement sur ces gardes.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? grogna Derek en venant à la hauteur de son oncle.

-Il se passe que nous sommes dans une forêt enchantée !

-Hein ?! s'exclamèrent les bêtas en regardant autour d'eux dans l'expectative.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, agacé face à ce manque de culture de la part des plus jeunes.

-Depuis tout à l'heure nous marchons dans cette foutue forêt et vous n'avez pas remarqué que même avec nos sens de loups-garous, nous trébuchons et nous voyons mal ? soupira Peter.

-Je pensais que c'était la fatigue, se justifia Scott.

-Un loup-garou n'est presque jamais fatigué ! cria Peter excédé.

-On reste calmes. Peux-tu nous parler de cette forêt enchantée ? lui demanda Derek en gardant un ton prudent car il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait que Peter se calme.

-Cette forêt est trop sombre même pour nous, les minutes semblent des heures, nous ressentons de la fatigue en bref c'est la forêt qui agit sur nous. Selon les mythes que j'ai pu lire sur le sujet, ce sont les farfadets qui doivent contrôler ces bois et ils sont particulièrement imprévisibles. Mais cela soulève surtout plusieurs questions : pourquoi sommes-nous coincés dans une forêt enchantée et surtout pourquoi se donner tant d'efforts pour nous bloquer ?

-Comment tu peux être sûr que l'on soit bloqués dans un forêt enchantée ? marmonna Jackson doutant fortement de cette hypothèse.

-Je ne vois que cette possibilité, il faut un fort contrôle pour gérer une forêt et je ne vois qu'un farfadet pour réussir, grommela Peter.

Derek se passa une main sur son visage d'un air las.

-Et comment on en sort ? s'enquit l'alpha en se tournant vers son oncle.

-Aucune idée.

-Merveilleux ! soupira Derek au comble de la colère.

Ils se regardèrent tous, chacun attendant que quelqu'un propose une idée pour les sortir de là.

-On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir un peu et peut être qu'en se posant Peter se rappellera de quelque chose, proposa Scott avec un sourire timide.

Derek soupira et accepta d'un signe de tête, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient et il n'en pouvait plus, une petite pause pouvait être bénéfique. Ils s'installèrent en rond et un silence plein de tension s'installa. Peter semblait en pleine et intense réflexion et chacun espérait qu'il trouve une solution et vite.

-Je me demande qui est cet « oracle » marmonna Jackson au bout de longues minutes.

-Si cet oracle a attaqué nos humains, je le tue, grogna Aiden en serrant les poings.

-Je… J'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique le truc de compagnon, demanda Ethan, encore curieux sur le sujet.

Peter lâcha un soupir et s'apprêtait à rembarrer le béta quand il vit que l'autre cherchait juste à se distraire de son angoisse. Il serra les dents et décida de leur conter l'histoire que sa sœur Talia avait l'habitude, quand il était petit, de lui raconter le soir. Il prit une inspiration et se lança :

-Ma sœur aimait me raconter une histoire, celle des compagnons Malinda et Kriel. Ce conte remonte aux premières lueurs de l'humanité et tout se déroula dans les plaines enneigées du pays que l'on nomma ensuite Alaska. Voyez-vous, Malinda était une jeune louve, certains racontent qu'elle était la première à avoir l'aptitude de se transformer en loup complet. Beaucoup chuchotaient que son pelage était d'un blanc lumineux et son pas léger et élégant. Mais elle était terriblement impulsive et têtue. Sa mère tentait régulièrement de la mettre en garde : « Ma chérie, il faut que tu sois plus prudente, être un loup ne veut pas dire être invincible ! » Alors Malinda répliquait avec insolence : « Je suis la plus rapide, la plus forte et la plus intelligente, que peut-il donc m'arriver ? »

Les bêtas écoutaient, captivés, un Peter maître de son histoire. Ce dernier arrivait à mettre les bonnes intonations et même Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

-Alors, continua Peter, sa mère secouait la tête et murmurait : « Oh ma fille, il y a bien des choses qui peuvent te faire du mal. » Malinda ne l'écoutait jamais et préférait aller s'aventurer dans les endroits encore inconnus de leur terre. Un jour, qu'elle s'amusait à courir plus vite que le vent, elle tomba dans un piège. Eh oui ! Malinda avait oublié qu'un autre peuple habitait cette terre : les humains. Ces derniers n'avaient peut-être pas les talents magiques des loups mais faisait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité. Malinda, en tombant, s'était cassé une patte et coincée comme elle était, elle ne pouvait pas se régénérer correctement. Désespérée et ressentant pour la première fois de la peur, elle lâcha un long hurlement d'appel à l'aide à sa meute. Mais ce n'est pas sa meute qui vint, non ce fut un jeune humain : Kriel. Ce dernier était né muet et tentait avec effort de montrer aux autres humains qu'il était capable de pallier à cette infimité. En effet, il était très intelligent et ses pièges attrapaient toujours quelque chose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un loup dans son piège ! Kriel était stupéfait et un peu effrayé. Il avait entendu parler de ce peuple de d'hommes se transformant en loup. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un et il admirait la beauté de l'animal. Son intention n'était certainement pas de le tuer mais il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Kriel était un homme prudent et il devinait que le loup lui en voudrait inévitablement. En entendant les longues plaintes douloureuses du loup, Kriel décida avec des gestes doux et calmes de le sortir de là. Malinda lui gronda dessus avec férocité et fut étonnée que ce stupide humain ne recule pas face à son air plus que menaçant. Elle décida alors de le laisser faire et que libérée elle l'attaquerait sans hésitation. Kriel la détacha et ne put rien faire quand elle lui sauta dessus le plaquant durement au sol. Elle était prête à l'égorger quand soudain … elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Que se passa-t-il à ce moment-là ? Nul ne saurait vraiment le dire mais Malinda ne tua pas Kriel. Elle s'en alla le laissant hébété sur le sol.

-Mais elle revint ? l'interrompit Isaac à fond dans l'histoire.

-Oui, elle revint. Elle était curieuse, elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué pour cet affront. Elle l'observa pendant de longues journées prenant garde à ne pas trop s'approcher. Kriel était un homme intelligent, elle le voyait créer des objets de toute sorte. Car Kriel, avant d'être un chasseur, était un artiste dans l'âme. Il avait de beaux cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés et ses yeux étaient d'un vert pétillant. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite quand elle le voyait. Elle n'en parla à personne car pour elle Kriel était son secret. Un jour, elle vint à lui. Kriel montra tout de suite ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un danger. Malinda se transforma, se montrant à lui et Kriel fut ébloui par la beauté et le charisme qui se dégageait de cette femme-louve. A partir de cet instant, ils se virent tous les jours et un langage fait de signe fut trouvé pour communiquer. Malinda aimait la douceur et la créativité de Kriel. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était un amour fort et puissant. Mais malheureusement, Kriel et Malinda furent surpris par un groupe d'humains. Ces derniers ne virent dans l'acte de Kriel qu'une terrible trahison. Malinda et Kriel s'enfuirent dans les bois, ils trouvèrent un endroit pour eux et vécurent quelques années de bonheur. Mais le destin peut se montrer affreusement cruel ! Un soir, Malinda qui se promenait afin de se dégourdir les pattes ressentit une terrible douleur à la poitrine, elle tomba au sol, terrassée par la souffrance. Elle poussa une plainte en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer… Kriel n'était plus…

Aiden et Jackson clignèrent furieusement des yeux, Isaac lâcha un sanglot et les autres se rendirent compte que des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

-Mais pourquoi ? lâcha Isaac, triste.

-Malinda et Kriel avaient oublié que les humains et les loups ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble et les humains le leur rappelèrent en tuant lâchement Kriel. On raconte que son dernier souffle fut pour prononcer le nom de sa bien-aimée. Encore aujourd'hui, certaines nuits de pleine lune, si on tend l'oreille on peut entendre les longues plaintes, les appels de Malinda…

Maintenant Jackson et Aiden étaient eu aussi en larmes. Derek renifla reconnaissant sans mal que son oncle était un fin conteur.

-Malinda et Kriel étaient compagnons, voilà pourquoi elle eut mal au moment de sa mort. Talia affirmait que cette histoire était véridique, soupira enfin Peter.

-Donc on le saurait si… enfin si…

-Ce n'est qu'un conte, marmonna Peter en coupant Ethan.

-Il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu, objecta Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. Aiden se leva énervé à l'idée que Lydia puisse vivre la même chose que Kriel, cela lui était insupportable !

-Tout ça c'est à cause de ce farfadet de merde ! hurla t-il furieux.

-Oui il préfère se cacher et ne pas se battre ce sale lâche ! surenchérit Jackson en se levant à son tour, en colère.

Peter écarquilla les yeux et tenta de les faire taire.

-Andouilles ! Les farfadets sont très…

Il y eut une lumière verte éclatante et Peter ainsi que Derek se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup seul dans la forêt.

-… susceptibles… termina Peter dans un soupir dépité.

Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ils étaient divisés maintenant…

 **Merci Jackson et Aiden ! Bon comme on dit diviser pour mieux régner ^^ ! La suite aura peut-être un peu de retard, ça dépendra de ma correctrice.**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Eh oui Jackson ne change pas ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de la photo ^^. Eh oui pour une fois que Peter avait raison ! Bizz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Oui Chris et Peter sont trop mignons ensemble, c'est mon second couple préféré ^^ Oui les loups sont dans la merde et vont encore prendre un certain temps avant d'arriver jusqu'au humain ! Bizz !_

 _audelie : oui deux semaines ça peut-être long^^ Vive les Hales ! ^^ J'adore écrire des scènes donnant sur le passé ^^ La suite dans deux semaines, courage ! ^^ Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Je ne m'acharne pas vraiment ^^ Les loups sont comme tu peux le voir eux aussi dans une sacré merde^^ ! Bizzz !_

 _calliope83 : Oui Derek à fort à faire ! ^^ Peter est juste trop top ^^ j'adore écrire des dialogues toniques ^^ ! Oui la famille, c'est ce qui me fait avancer ! ^^ BBB !_

 _ZephireBleue : J'avais envie de montrer comment ça se passait du côté loup, voir comment ils galéraient ^^ ! Je voulais montrer leurs galères et le pourquoi ils n'arrivaient toujours pas ! Tu verras bien ^^ BBB !_

 _Bayruna : Pas grave je suis toujours heureuse de vous poster des chapitres ^^ ! J'aime bien vous montrez le côté loup ^^ ! BBB !_

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **A+ les petits loups !**

 **BBB !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou** …

 **Désolée** **du retard, je n'avais pas vraiment le moral… Je viens de perdre ma chatte Belette et c'est très dur.**

Chapitre 8 : Quand les humains ne sont pas là … les loups doivent apprendre à coopérer !

Peter et Derek se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un silence total. Puis Peter soupira.

-Et voilà maintenant nous sommes séparés !

Derek regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout au même endroit. Ils étaient maintenant dans une sorte de désert.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, marmonna Derek.

-Eh bien vois-tu, ça dépendra certainement du farfadet qu'Aiden et Jackson ont vexé !

Peter chercha activement dans sa mémoire ce qu'il savait des farfadets.

-Il me semble que les farfadets sont des farceurs qui adorent les énigmes et les conflits… souffla Peter, les yeux dans le vague.

A cet instant, une phrase se dessina dans le sable : _« Pour sortir d'ici, un secret doit être révélé. »_

Problème évident : visiblement le farfadet voulait jouer. Derek fronça les sourcils et Peter se mura dans le silence le plus total, il savait très bien quel secret devait être révélé…

888888888888

-Derek ! Peter ! Ethan ! Boyd ! Erica, Scott, Isaac ! cria Jackson en proie à un affolement grandissant en voyant que les autres avaient disparu sauf Aiden.

Aiden pour sa part explorait la prairie dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, son but était de ne surtout pas céder à la peur, il avait tout de même été un alpha effrayant avant de redevenir un simple bêta. Ses oreilles vrillèrent quand Jackson se remit à crier inutilement les noms de ceux de leur meute.

-Arrête de crier ! ça ne sert à rien ! gronda l'ancien alpha en faisant flasher ses yeux en bleu vif.

Jackson lui fit un doigt d'honneur et ce fut la goutte de trop pour Aiden qui lui fonça dessus pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Les deux se balancèrent coup sur coup en poussant des grognements censés intimider l'autre. Ils ne virent pas la petite créature verte qui souriait découvrant des petites dents pointues, cette dernière claqua ensuite des doigts et s'en alla dans une explosion de poussière verte.

Jackson était en train de tenter d'étrangler, sans véritable succès, Aiden, quand ils sentirent la terre trembler. Les deux arrêtèrent de se battre pour tendre l'oreille. Et soudain la terre s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Jackson…

8888888888888

Ethan tentait de se rassurer, il sentait que son frère était furieux mais en vie. Il regarda ensuite Boyd et Erica qui se tenaient la main, certainement pour se réconforter. Il rêvait de prendre son Danny dans ses bras et de le serrer, serrer … Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt mais les autres avaient disparu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un grondement menaçant retentit et cela venait … droit devant eux. Avant qu'il ait pu leur dire qu'il fallait rester groupés, Boyd et Erica avaient déjà foncé vers l'origine de la menace ! Dans un soupir agacé il les suivit pour tomber sur… Bordel ! Que venait faire un T-Rex ici ?!

88888888888888

Scott ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était dans le noir le plus complet. Il fronça les sourcils et réussit à se relever. Il se retint de justesse au rebord pour remarquer quelque chose de particulièrement embêtant : il était sur une sorte de renfoncement dans un précipice. Il déglutit et regarda en haut en plissant des yeux.

-Scott ! Je vais trouver une solution, lui cria la voix d'Isaac qui manifestement se trouvait en haut.

-Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait ! lui répondit Scott en espérant que le renfoncement tienne.

Isaac chercha du regard ce qui pourrait l'aider pour sortir Scott de là. Il devait se dépêcher : son ami était en danger. Il ferma les yeux en se demandant ce qu'Allison aurait fait… Elle avait l'esprit pratique et… Une corde ! Il lui fallait une corde ! Il y avait des sortes de liane sur les rochers autour de lui. Il lui fallait quelque chose de solide, il allait devoir tresser des lianes pour arriver à quelque chose de pratique.

Scott essayait de ne pas bouger pourtant il pouvait entendre de légers craquements autour de lui…

8888888888888

-Peter, je sais que tu as un secret. Si on veut sortir d'ici je pense que tu dois me le dire, tenta de le convaincre Derek pour la énième fois.

Peter ne lui répondit gardant obstinément son regard sur la phrase dessinée dans le sable.

-Peter…

-Non ! le coupa Peter en secouant la tête.

-Bordel ! Tu te rends compte que c'est certainement la seule solution pour sortir d'ici ?!

-Il y a sûrement un autre moyen !

-J'ai essayé de marcher pour sortir d'ici et à chaque fois je retourne ici ! Donc non je ne vois pas d'autre option !

-Et même si je dis ce fameux secret qui nous dit que le farfadet nous fera sortir d'ici ?!

-Tu as dit qu'ils étaient joueurs, te forcer à dire ton secret fait partie du jeu et nous devons suivre les règles du jeu, argumenta patiemment Derek.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ? Bon sang, Peter, je ne le dirai à personne !

-Tu n'arriveras pas à tenir ta langue !

-Apprends à me faire confiance !

-Confiance ?! Tu oses invoquer ce mot ?! La confiance ne va pas dans les deux sens de toute manière !

-Peter… Je te fais confiance, pourquoi d'après toi tu as été le premier à entendre parler de mon coup de foudre pour Stiles ?

-J'étais plus perspicace que les autres ! Voilà tout !

-Faux ! Je t'ai demandé des conseils !

-Ça se voyait que tu en pinçais pour lui, marmonna Peter.

-Même ! Je t'ai fait confiance et tu as été le premier au courant.

-D'accord…

-Donc ? insista Derek qui espérait que son oncle n'ait pas commis un nouvel assassinat.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration et…

8888888888888

-Jackson ! hurla Aiden en lui chopant le bras avant qu'il ne tombe.

Jackson suspendu dans le vide poussa un cri étranglé en voyant le vide abyssal sous lui.

-Me lâche pas ! hurla Jackson.

Aiden grimaça ne comprenant pas pourquoi il peinait tellement à maintenir Jackson en dehors du trou, où était passée sa force de loup-garou ?

-Essaie de t'agripper à mon bras ! grogna Aiden

-Je me sens tout faible, souffla Jackson avec difficulté.

 _« Allez, lâche-le, comme ça tu auras la fille pour toi tout seul… »_

Aiden secoua violemment la tête pour sortir cette voix gluante de sa tête.

 _« Il va te lâcher pour avoir la fille rien que pour lui »_

Jackson sursauta en entendant cette voix bizarre.

 _« Allez, personne ne le saura, un malheureux accident… »_

Aiden s'imagina lui et Lydia, rien que tous les deux…

 _« Regarde-le, il ne fournit aucun effort pour te sortir de là ! »_

Jackson remarqua qu'en effet Aiden semblait ne donner aucun effort pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas ! Il le foudroya du regard.

 _« Tu la consoleras, elle comprendra et puis il ne lui restera plus que toi… »_

-Aiden ! Sors-moi de là ! lui cria Jackson en colère face à son manque de réaction.

-J'aime Lydia.

-Moi aussi andouille !

 _« Oui tu l'aimes et c'est pour ça que tu dois le lâcher. »_

Jackson pouvait que les yeux d'Aiden étaient comme… vitreux. Entendait-il lui aussi une voix ? Et surtout que lui disait-elle ? Il devait le faire sortir de cet état, mais comment ?

888888888888

Erica n'eut aucune hésitation à se jeter sur l'énorme dinosaure, son but était simple : le neutraliser. Boyd avait le même objectif mais l'attaquait par l'arrière sans se concerter avec sa petite amie. Ethan lui était au désespoir, ces amis n'avaient-ils pas compris que le grand carnivore avait largement le dessus ? Pour le terrasser, il fallait travailler en équipe ! Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Derek sur le sujet « seul, il est difficile de faire face mais à plusieurs tout est possible. »

-Boyd ! Erica ! Nous devons travailler en équipe !

Ces derniers à bout de souffle le regardèrent et Ethan espéra qu'on l'écoute…

8888888888888

Isaac avait les mains en sang tellement il s'échinait à tresser ses foutues lianes. Scott, lui, suait à grosses gouttes en entendant les craquements qui l'environnait.

-Isaac ?!

-Je me dépêche !

Scott serra les dents et tenta de calmer sa peur par de profondes respirations. Isaac trouva que sa corde était assez longue et la balança à l'autre.

-Scott ! Prends la corde et essaie de trouver des appuis pour remonter !

Scott inspira. Malgré les désaccords avec Isaac, il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait confiance et que cela cimentait toujours leur amitié. Sur ce constat, il prit fermement la corde. Ils allaient devoir agir en un parfait duo et prouver à Derek qu'ils étaient une meute unie…

88888888888888

-Quoi ?! Tu te tapes Christopher ?! s'exclama Derek sous le choc.

-Hummm oui, marmonna Peter dans un long soupir.

-Alors toutes ces soirées où tu me faisais croire que tu faisais des patrouilles dans la ville, tu faisais … enfin merde avec Christopher Argent !

-Nous faisions activement l'amour : oui Derek.

Derek ferma les yeux en tentant de s'extraire l'image de Peter et Chris faisant… Bref comme dirait Stiles « s'emboîter à la perfection », il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Peter le regardait avec une certaine angoisse.

-Très bien, et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Euh jamais ?

-Et ça fait combien de temps ?

-Plusieurs mois, pourquoi ?

-Bordel, Peter ! Des mois ?! Mais vous êtes un couple !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors c'est du sérieux !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr !

-Il ne voudra jamais !

-Mais si ! S'il couche avec toi depuis tout ce temps c'est qu'il tient à toi.

Peter s'assit soudain en pleine réflexion. Derek en fit de même et se demanda comment il avait en arrivé à devoir rassurer son oncle sur son couple…Pas simple…

888888888888888

-Aiden, on fait partie d'une même meute, lui dit précipitamment Jackson.

Aiden ne semblait pas l'entendre et Jackson avait peur que ce dernier ne le lâche, soumis à un sort du farfadet.

-Aiden…nous sommes… comme des frères, certes un peu turbulents, mais je te considère malgré tout comme un… ami, murmura Jackson des accents de vérité dans la voix.

Aiden sembla sursauter et fronça les sourcils en articulant le mot « ami ». Jackson avait le sentiment d'être sur la bonne voie. Il fallait continuer de l'atteindre mais que dire d'autre ? Ou plutôt… que faire ? Une idée jaillit brutalement dans sa tête. Comment faisaient les loups quand il y avait un danger et qu'il fallait prévenir les autres ?

888888888888888

Erica fronça les sourcils.

-En équipe ? lâcha-t-elle plus que dubitative.

Pour sa part Boyd resta silencieux, certainement aussi peu emballé que sa petite amie. Ethan soupira et leur fit signe de venir plus près afin qu'ils puissent créer un plan et pour éviter que ses deux amis finissent découpés en rondelle par le T-Rex. Les deux malgré une certaine méfiance s'approchèrent et attendirent que le roux s'exprime.

-Bien. Ce T-Rex est puissant et intelligent, mais nous sommes trois et le nombre fait la force. Si on coopère dans le même but de le neutraliser on aura plus de chance d'y arriver. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Erica pencha la tête sur le côté semblant considérer ses paroles, elle regarda ensuite Boyd qui hocha la tête.

-D'accord… Mais ton plan a intérêt à être bon !

8888888888888

Un pas après l'autre s'échinait à penser Scott, il pouvait sentir qu'Isaac à chacune de ces avancées l'aidait en tirant d'une traction a corde afin de lui donner un meilleur élan dans la remontée. C'est avec une parfaite cohésion que les deux procédaient et c'est certainement la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils fonctionnaient en équipe.

8888888888888

-Donc tu crois que moi et Chris, ça pourrait… ?

-Oui, je… suis prêt à l'accepter, marmonna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa récompense fut le grand sourire de Peter, finalement Derek n'avait pas eu tort de l'encourager !

-Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! se moqua une voix venant de derrière eux.

888888888888

Jackson lâcha un long hurlement de loup en espérant que cela fonctionne et réveille Aiden. Ce dernier sursauta et ses yeux devinrent soudain plus vifs. Aiden se dépêcha de tirer Jackson vers lui.

-Je suis désolé ! lâcha Aiden secoué.

-Pas grave, le rassura Jackson en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Ami ? demanda Aiden en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

Jackson acquiesça et lui serra la main. Puis les deux froncèrent les sourcils et dirent en même temps.

-Surtout on raconte rien aux autres !

C'est à ce moment-là que tout devint flou pour eux.

8888888888888

Leur plan était simple, Erica attaquerait de manière frontale et Boyd et Ethan attaqueraient les pattes de l'énorme dinosaure. Le principe était d'abord de l'affaiblir puis de l'achever. Cela fonctionna à merveille, dans un rugissement victorieux Erica abattit des griffes dans le poitrail de la créature et celle-ci arrêta enfin de bouger. Le trio n'eut pas le temps de savourer leur victoire que le T-Rex tomba en poussière et que tout devint noir pour eux.

88888888888888

Dans un dernier effort, Scott, à bout de souffle, parvint à sortir du gouffre. Isaac se laissa tomber à côté de lui épuisé. Puis ils se sourirent.

-On a réussi, lâcha Isaac joyeusement.

Soudain, tout devint flou.

8888888888888

Ils atterrirent tous dans une grande clairière. Tous soulagés de se retrouver, ils s'offrirent de grandes accolades. Derek garda son air sérieux, mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Peter lui était songeur, il énonça à voix haute le fond de sa pensée.

-J'ai l'impression que le farfadet nous a envoyé des épreuves et que nous les avons réussies…

-Tout juste, s'exclama une voix moqueuse.

Ils aperçurent devant eux une petite créature humanoïde de couleur bleue. Elle avait de grandes oreilles de lapin et des yeux remplis de malice. Aiden dans élan rageur voulut empoigner la créature, mais Derek l'arrêta d'un geste. Il avait le sentiment que contrarier le farfadet serait une mauvaise idée.

-Tu es le farfadet de cette forêt ? demanda prudemment Derek.

-Hirtagh Muloitse pour vous servir, rigola la créature bleue.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça ?

-On me l'a demandé ou plutôt elle me l'a demandé. Vous deviez mourir dans ces bois. Malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit, eh bien je m'ennuyais ! Alors, comme je le faisais pour savoir dans les temps anciens si une personne méritait de traverser ma forêt, je vous ai fait passer une série d'épreuves et quel amusement vous m'avez offert !

Les membres de la meute grincèrent des dents en entendant les propos du farfadet mais Derek garda son calme.

-Qui est le « elle » ? questionna-t-il même s'il avait déjà une idée du nom.

-La grande Oracle.

-Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

Le farfadet ricana et d'un geste de la main se dessina derrière lui un sentier fait de pierres blanches.

-Elle sera déjà en colère alors je ne préfère pas en rajouter. Ce sentier vous mènera en dehors de cette forêt mais je vais vous donner un dernier conseil : faites vite car vos humains sont en grave danger. L'Oracle ne reculera devant rien pour vous anéantir, elle a énormément d'alliés… leur expliqua le farfadet avant de disparaître tout simplement.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'aventurer sur le sentier en espérant que cela ne soit pas une nouvelle farce du farfadet. Bientôt ils sortirent enfin de la forêt pour atterrir devant un grand panneau : « Bienvenue à Beacon Hills ». Tous lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement bientôt coupé par le cri de douleur de Derek qui tomba à genoux. Derek avait l'impression de s'être reçu des pics dans le torse et il put ressentir toute la douleur de… Stiles.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _calliope83 : Je m'amuse beaucoup quand j'écris et je vais continuer pour cette raison. Merci à toi, merci pour ton commentaire. Bizz !_

 _bayruna : Non en effet mais comme tu as pu le lire maintenant ils sont proches de leurs humains. Bizz_

 _audelie : Oui les loups savent mais ils ont dû traverser des épreuves pour y parvenir. Le prochain chapitre marquera leur retrouvaille en espérant que tout le monde reste en vie… J'ai complètement inventé l'histoire de Peter, j'ai toujours une imagination débordante. Peter est plus stable grâce à son couple avec Peter. Encore une fois je m'excuse de mon retard. Bizzz_

 _julie-deoliveira : Oui les loups ont pris du temps pour arriver les pauvres. Merci à toi de lire et commenter mes histoires. Bizz !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Tu vas bientôt rencontrer l'Oracle (dans le prochain chapitre). Derek était en colère et malheureusement c'est Scott qui en a fait les frais. L'histoire des compagnons est triste c'est vrai mais je voulais montrer le risque et la profondeur d'une relation humain-loup . C'était une histoire de mon invention. Oui Aiden et Jackson forment un duo explosif de bêtise. Moi faire du mal aux personnages ? A voir… Bizz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Eh oui diviser pour mieux régner comme on dit, le farfadet n'est pas bête non plus, il savait où trouver des failles. Bizz_

 **J'espère que le chapitre était bien. Le chapitre 9 aura certainement du retard et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **BBB.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Euh coucou ?**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Désolée j'ai eu une période où je n'arrivais plus à écrire mais je tenais à vous offrir une fin ! Voilà mon premier cadeau ! Deux autres vont suivre ! Gardez les yeux bien ouverts ! Réponses aux reviews en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Quand les humains ne sont pas là… les loups font le nécessaire pour les retrouver !

Derek était effondré au sol ressentant une douleur lancinante. Il sentait la peur et la souffrance de Stiles. Ses bêtas le regardaient, affolés et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tous avaient entendu Derek prononcer le nom de l'hyperactif.

-Derek, il est arrivé quelque chose à Stiles ? s'inquiéta Scott en se mettant à la hauteur de son alpha.

Derek ne lui répondit pas, gardant les yeux fermés.

-Alors le lien des compagnons, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Ethan.

-Arrête ! Sinon ça veut dire que Stiles est mort ! s'affola Scott.

-Mort ! Non ! s'écria Isaac, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Les bêtas, sauf Peter, se mirent tous à parler en même temps jusqu'à ce que Derek les interrompe.

-Il n'est pas mort, il souffre.

Jackson qui ne désirait surtout pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour cette andouille d'hyperactif lâcha une phrase qui se voulait désinvolte.

-S'il souffre, c'est qu'il est vivant.

-Bravo le génie, lui répondit ironiquement Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derek se releva en serrant les dents, son loup lui hurlait d'être aux côtés de son compagnon.

-On y va, grogna-t-il en marchant d'un pas décidé dans la ville qui paraissait déserte.

-On va où d'abord ? questionna Aiden en carrant les épaules.

-Maison de Stiles, fut la seule réponse de Derek.

Oui car il le sentait, Stiles était là-bas. Ils comprirent rapidement en voyant un nuage sombre au loin que leurs humains étaient dans une grosse merde et aussi qu'ils étaient attendus…

88888888888888

Le combat faisait rage et la bataille opposait loups-garous contre loups-garous. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ? Derek n'en n'avait aucune idée, des loups ennemis semblaient venir de partout. Il n'avait qu'un nom au bout des lèvres : Stiles, qui s'accompagnait d'une douleur lancinante au niveau du torse. Son Stiles. Une chose était sûre, la meute adverse tentait de les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à la maison de son compagnon.

Soudain Peter poussa un cri en portant sa main au niveau de son cœur et tomba à genoux. Immédiatement, Scott et Isaac l'entourèrent pour le protéger. Derek comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Chris…

88888888888888

-Papa !

Allison fonça sur la créature, bien décidée à lui faire lâcher son père. Couteaux à la main, elle tenta de lacérer le monstre, mais sa peau semblait faite d'acier. Elle lâcha un cri de désespoir en voyant le teint pâle et les lèvres bleutés de son père.

Lydia avait envie de crier, de lâcher ce hurlement qui menaçait de la rendre folle. Une voix venue de nulle part lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ton cri peut être une arme ». Son regard durcit et sans hésitation, elle s'avança en dehors de la cuisine et fixa le démon. Puis elle cria. Son hurlement heurta le monstre qui déséquilibré relâcha Chris. Ce dernier tomba mollement au sol.

-Mets-le à l'abri, ordonna Lydia à Allison d'une voix sereine.

Allison encore déstabilisée, parvint à tirer son père vers la cuisine. Lydia ne ressemblait plus à une lycéenne sans défense. Elle se tenait campée sur ses jambes, ses cheveux roux flamboyants cascadant le long de son dos, le regard décidé. Non, elle n'était plus une simple lycéenne mais une guerrière en cet instant précis. Elle lâcha un autre long cri, bien plus mortel celui-là envers la créature. Celle-ci, les mains sur ce qui lui servait d'oreilles, se recroquevilla sous la force du hurlement. Puis elle explosa dans une poussière jaunâtre. Le silence s'installa avant que Danny ne le rompe.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Je…crois, souffla la rousse maintenant essoufflée

Allison tentait, elle, de ranimer son père. Lydia et Danny arrêtèrent de se poser des questions et se précipitèrent vers les blessés.

-Il est gelé ! cria Allison désespérée

-Je vais chercher des couvertures en haut, s'écria Danny en se relevant et en courant dans l'escalier.

-Papa, reste avec moi, supplia Allison, son père dans les bras.

Lydia vérifia l'état de Stiles qui n'était pas franchement au top. Elle se rappela qu'il fallait lui donner l'antidote et vite.

-Allison, que dois-je prendre dans la sacoche pour Stiles ?

-Le flacon avec un liquide doré, murmura la chasseresse.

Danny arriva avec les couvertures et entreprirent de réchauffer Chris. Lydia trouva la fameuse fiole et se dépêcha d'en mettre sur les blessures de l'hyperactif inconscient. Ce dernier gémit faiblement.

-Il lui faut des soins d'urgence, cria Allison en sentant le pouls de son père très faible sous ses doigts.

-Impossible de sortir avec ce qui rôde dehors, s'affola Danny.

-Bordel, mais que fait la meute ! s'écria Lydia en colère.

88888888888888

Derek poussa un grondement et balança un coup de poing avec force dans la tête de son ennemi. Il n'avait qu'une volonté à cet instant : retrouver Stiles. Il remarqua que sa meute se battait ensemble, chacun se battait en duo pour affronter leurs adversaires. Ils avaient avancé malgré l'attaque et pouvaient maintenant voir la maison de son compagnon. Il serra les dents et balança des coups de griffe avec rage. Il poussa un hurlement de loup enjoignant sa meute à avancer plus vite.

888888888888888

Les humains sursautèrent en entendant un hurlement venant de l'extérieur. Lydia se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle pouvait voir une véritable bataille qui s'y déroulait.

-Nos loups sont là ! s'écria-t-elle au comble du soulagement.

-Enfin ! souffla Danny.

L'état de Chris était critique et tenter de le réchauffer était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Stiles était toujours inconscient et il était donc difficile de dire si l'antidote avait fonctionné.

88888888888888

-Tuez-les ! cria une voix déformée par la colère et la folie.

Derek tourna la tête pour voir une femme brune qui les toisait de loin. De toute évidence, elle faisait partie de ceux qui les envahissaient. Il avait un but maintenant : neutraliser le chef pour neutraliser leurs ennemis. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait, sa volonté était faite d'acier ! D'un long hurlement vengeur, il fonça jusqu'à la femme et la chopa à la gorge. Tout sembla se figer dans l'air. Les loups-garous ennemis semblaient hésiter à continuer de se battre.

-Qui es-tu ? gronda Derek à la femme étrange.

-L'oracle ! cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

Derek avait entendu des histoires sur ces oracles et, d'habitude, elles étaient plutôt pacifiques.

-Pourquoi veux-tu notre mort ?

-Je l'ai vu, vous serez notre perte !

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'en nous attaquant tu mets en place cette prophétie ?! grogna Derek avec logique.

L'oracle se débattit et Derek resserra sa prise, la tenant toujours d'une poigne ferme, il se retourna pour faire face à leurs ennemis.

-Si vous voulez que l'Oracle reste en vie, abandonnez le combat ! cria-t-il, décidé.

Les loups adverses hésitèrent quelques minutes avant de baisser la tête et reculer lentement pour battre retraite.

-Non ! Continuez le com…

Il assomma l'Oracle avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase. Il ordonna ensuite à Isaac et Boyd de l'attacher fermement. Puis ni tenant plus il s'élança jusqu'à la maison de Stiles. Il ne s'attendait à se faire repousser par une barrière de sorbier.

-Stiles ! Lydia ! Danny ! Chris ! Allison ! C'est nous ! Laissez-nous entrer ! hurla Derek.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Lydia affreusement pâle. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de briser la barrière magique, elle savait grâce à son instinct de Banshee que c'étaient eux. Derek et les autres foncèrent dans la maison. Jackson et Aiden prirent Lydia dans leurs bras. Derek suivit les odeurs de sang qui le menèrent dans la cuisine. La vision d'un Stiles sur la table avec son torse couvert d'un bandage ensanglanté manqua de le faire défaillir. Peter lui ne se contint pas et poussa un cri en fonçant sur Chris.

-Chris ! Oh, mon dieu ! Chris ! s'écria Peter en lui prenant la main.

-Euuh, on m'explique ? s'enquit Jackson, interloqué par le comportement de Peter vis-à-vis de Chris.

Allison fusilla l'oncle de Derek du regard, mais ne dit rien et continua de tenter de réchauffer son père. Derek passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Seuls les battements faibles de l'hyperactif lui confirmaient que ce dernier était en vie. Le réseau étant revenu, ils purent appeler les secours pour que les humains soient pris en charge.

888888888888888

La meute patientait dans la salle d'attente et autant dire qu'elle était à cran ! Stiles et Chris étaient en soins intensifs. Lydia, Danny et Allison avaient reçu des soins, mais n'étaient pas en danger. Peter marchait de long en large dans la pièce et cela se rajoutait à la tension déjà présente.

-Donc lui et Chris… ? souffla Jackson à Isaac.

-Apparemment, chuchota Isaac.

-La vache ! Ils le cachaient bien !

Une infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente, les interrompant.

-Stiles Stilinki et Christopher Argent se sont réveillés, ils ne sont plus en danger, leur état est stable.

La pièce fut envahie par des cris de joie et de soulagement même Jackson fit de son mieux pour que l'on ne voit pas son air rassuré sur son visage.

-On peut les voir ? s'enquit Peter en se levant.

-Une personne à la fois.

888888888888

Derek entra dans la chambre et regarda un Stiles au teint vitreux. Il avait une mine fatiguée et Derek s'empressa de venir lui prendre la main. Il avait eu tellement peur ! Stiles lui offrit un sourire tremblotant.

-Je vais bien, Sourwolf.

Derek hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots de toute manière. Alors, pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait, il mit sa tête avec précaution sur le torse de son amoureux et écouta les battements de cœur régulier. Stiles lâcha un petit rire et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient enfin bien là, lovés l'un contre l'autre…

8888888888888

Peter observa Chris et vient ensuite s'asseoir à côté de son chasseur. Il venait de prendre conscience de son attachement vis-à-vis de lui.

-Emménage chez moi, lâcha Chris en le fixant de son regard bleu glacier.

Peter sursauta.

-Mais, et ta fille ?

-On fera avec, marmonna Christopher, décidé.

-Donc… on officialise ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, j'emménage chez toi, accepta Peter avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Chris dodelina de la tête enfin soulagé d'un poids et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Peter le veilla et s'occupa en pensant à Allison qu'il allait pouvoir embêter !

88888888888

Derek dut reconnaître que les humains s'étaient bien débrouillés et ils obtinrent un meilleur statut dans la meute. Aussi dès que Chris se remit de son hypothermie, c'est lui qui s'occupa de l'entraînement des jeunes humains, le but étant qu'ils participent davantage aux combats de la meute.

Peter et Chris révélèrent leur relation à la meute et Allison devait se retenir de donner la chasse à Peter à chaque fois que celui-ci s'amusait à l'appeler sa « belle-fille ». Elle devait voir malgré tout le seul point positif dans cette histoire, le fait que Peter était un cuistot doué et que la maison n'avait jamais été aussi bien tenu depuis qu'il avait aménagé chez eux.

Derek se montra plus expansif en gestes affectueux envers Stiles. Il avait failli le perdre et décida de profiter de chaque instant avec lui.

Allison choisit Isaac pour de bon et Scott l'accepta, mais avec difficulté. Heureusement, il fit la rencontre d'une jolie Asiatique au doux nom de Kira, leur relation devint rapidement solide.

Lydia n'arrivait toujours pas à choisir entre Jackson et Aiden et continuait à leur faire tourner la tête. On trouva un livre parlant des Banshees et ils trouvèrent que celles-ci avaient souvent plusieurs partenaires en même temps… Jackson et Aiden eurent du mal à se faire à cette idée…

Finalement la meute Hale était devenue plus soudée que jamais et devint une véritable légende…

 **Voilà ! Euh j'espère que la fin vous a plu ?**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _julie-deoliveira : Merci, ma chatte Belette me manque toujours autant et … si j'ai eu dû mal à écrire c'est surement à cause de tout ça. Je m'excuse encore du retard ! Tu as vu j'ai fait une fin happy end ! Bisous !_

 _didinou : Merci à toi ! Bizzz !_

 _bayruna : Ils se sont battus comme des lions ^^ ! Merci à toi ! Bizzz !_

 _audelie : J'avoue avoir préféré la première partie avec les humains dans ma fic ^^. Merci à toi ! Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui le farfadet est un génie ^^ ! Oui tu as vu Peter a ressenti la douleur de Chris ! Oui ils ont maintenant une meute plus soudée que jamais ! Bizz !_

 _calliope83 : Oui je voulais montrer qu'avec les épreuves ils peuvent devenir soudés ! Merci à toi, je dois avoué que la mort de Belette a eu un impact sur mes écrits. BBB !_

 _LydiaMartin33430 : Merci à toi. Ils ont maintenant un bon esprit d'équipe ^^. Eh oui Stiles était dans la mouise mais il s'en sort ! Merci encore une fois. Bizz !_

 _kurama Uchiwa : Eh oui pauvre Stiles ! Car l'oracle avait vu l'avenir mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'en intervenant elle créerait ca qu'elle voulait éviter. Merci à toi ! BBB !_

 _Love-Fiction-2000 : Merci, j'ai fait en sorte de la terminer et bientôt une nouvelle fic va paraitre ! BBB !_

 _fiction-mikana : J'espère que cela t'a plu ! Bizz !_

 **Et voilà, la fic est complète !**

 **A plus pour d'autres fics !**

 **BBB !**


End file.
